You're the one
by StrawberryDemon
Summary: Kagami asked Kuroko to come with him to a audition, little did Kuroko know that he would be this bored of waiting for Kagami or the fact that he would meet the band. sorry for the grammar...
1. Chapter 1

**You're the one**

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko Tetsuya, a silent teen who does not have much experience with people although he get's along with his teammates just fine. However, to Kuroko his teammates are like his best friends; ones he appreciated to no extent.

The blue haired male is genuinely not popular in his school, although he is known, but not well sufficient; to have people crushing on him all the time. Kuroko comprehended this, and he was pleased about it.

The male loved mostly everything and including his friends, but as for now he Is really annoyed, but it is not like he would show it though.

For right now Kagami, his friend, is babbling on about a particular band called: **The Empires **or known as The **Generation of Miracles**; the reasons for its name is because they have never once lost to another Japanese band. Ever.

The band was quite popular itself, and females knew everything about them and not a single person would not know about them, in other words, everyone knew them. Nevertheless, this isn't Kuroko problem right now nor is it his interest, but his question is: why is Kagami so involved in this band?

Taking a small glimpse at the magazine his friend had, Kuroko saw a red-haired male; he seems familiar somehow.

Kagami read the paper he was able to snatch from somebody and read it. His eyes brighten.

"Kuroko, look its an audition for this cool rock band!" Kagami exclaimed. The red-haired male turned around in his seat to look at Kuroko, but he was not there.

"Eh? Where did he go?" Kagami muttered to himself.

"I am right here, Kagami-kun and I wish you good luck with the audition as well," Kuroko said. Many people tend to believe Kuroko speaks monotone, but in reality he doesn't.

"Gah! Teme you did that on purpose didn't you? Why can't you act like a normal person for once?!" Kagami angry said while gripping Kuroko's hair.

"Doing what? Kagami-kun," Kuroko asked innocently.

Kagami released his grip and sighed. "Tch, just come with me to the audition,"

"Why?"

"Becuase I wanna go,"

'I see, Kagami-kun just does not want to go alone,' Kuroko thought to himself.

"I do not want to sing though," Kuroko replied tilting his head to the side a little.

"We're friends aren't we?" The red-haired male asked.

"Well—I suppose."

"Oi, what is that suppose to mean?" Kagami yelled causing the bluenette to turn around and begin to walk out of the classroom.

"Fine, Kagami-kun, I will come," Kuroko said. Somehow, Kuroko envied Kagami and his determination to pursue his dreams.

**-Somewhere Else-**

Akashi Seijūrō, a talent person with various facilities; leadership is one of them, after all, he is the band leader of **The ****Empires **or to others call them **Generation of Miracles**, because they have never lost. His guitar and violin dexterity were amazing and also his was a great vocalist to his band. Kise Ryōta also one of the members of this popular group, his drumming skills could never be beaten by anyone whatsoever.

Murasakibara Atsushi can be quite childish; with loving to eat sweets all the time and his child-like behavior, however, he is also another member of the band he plays the bass which suits him well. Midorima Shintarō also plays bass and Piano as well. Akashi, himself, trusts the male with the equipment and stuff since he seems like a good replacement for the electrician. Aomine Daiki is an Idiot, but he is good on the guitar.

With all of this talent and many other things, Akashi feels as if something is missing; that isn't here right now. What could it be? Suddenly Akashi mind process was stopped when a loud—nosiy blonde tugged on his shirt.

"Akashicchi! How many more people are there?" Kise asked

"Ten more people, Ryōta and please calm your composure down," Akashi said calmly.

"Tch, this will take forever can't we just call it a day? I'm tired and this is bothersome," a teen with dark blue hair said. Aomine, felt a pair of scissors flying past him.

''Did you say something Daiki?''

''No... Nothing at all!''

''Thought so, now go and buy Atsushi's snacks or do you want me to make you buy Shintarō lucky item In London too?'' Whatever you do never mess with Akashi.

''No! Snacks are on its way!'' Aomine said running away.

**Please Review!**

**I had this Idea for around 1 year now.. really wanted to try this out, sorry for the grammar and If It suck :( and thanks for reading!^^**

**finally found someone to help with the grammar!^^ I had Loner72 as a Beta for this chapter! again Thank you so much!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A funny meeting**

**Chapter 2 **

This Is a big studio, hope we find the right way.

**20 minutes later...**

I should never had thought of that... the only thing I see Is stairs... manymany staires and no elevator.

''Kagami-kun...''

''y-yes...'' well with nervous responeds like that Kagami-kun this means you know what I will be asking

''Don't tell me there Is no elevator in this building. If this Is on the top floor, I want vanilla shake for 3 weeks Kagami-kun...'' I looked at him

''I didn't ask you to come here because of your milkshake!'' I know. But I need to make you relax.

''Don't be mean Kagami-kun''

''THAT COMING FROM YOU!''

I think I scared him, he is to nervous for his own good.

''don't worry'' was all I said, well It's good to see he thinks of something else. but still It's to many staires.

lucky for us both, It was a elevator there and a woman with brown hair guided us, finally to the right door.

how can Kagami-kun look so happy now, It's like he never really was nervous at all.

'' Ok here we are Kagami-kun. I wait here, good luck!'' I sat down on one of the chairs.

''Thanks Kuroko!''

I gave him a small smile before he was on his way in the door. I'm glad I managed to make Kagami-kun relax, but this waiting Is really boring... I just finshed my favorite book again.

I waited and I waited 20 minutes already... hmm maybe they have Vanilla shake here, I should wait for Kagami-kun. oh his headset and mobil Is here, he won't mind If I listen to some of the songs. beside we almost live together, so he will get It back. hmmm...there Is no cool bands here everything Is english, Oh he have 30 seconds to mars. that works! I smiled.

without knowing It Kuroko started singing.

_''I tried to be someone else but nothing seems to change I know now! this is who I really am Inside, finally found myself!''_

**Aomine POV**

Geh.. Akashi... Sometimes I wish he wasn't so damn scary! that demon! Well now I got the snacks, please let this be It.. and a new Mai-chan magazine.

I don't get Akashi, he got a good enough voice, why do we need to have a new member.

_''I tried to be someone else! but nothing seems to change!''_

what was that voice just now? I felt my whole body just got completely frozen, It's beautiful, the pain in his voice, Just who?

_''I know now. this Is who I really am Inside! Finally found myself!''_

_''Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am.''_

I must find out. who Is this person, I can move again. I walked close to the vending machine, just where are you!

''Are you ok?''

''GAHHH GHOOOOST!'' I fall down on the floor.

''Oh I apologize'' the light blue haired guy said simply. he Is a bit cute. what I s wrong with me?! the guy helped me up.

''It's fine! I am Aomine Daiki! I just heard this beautiful voice and now It's gone'' sigh, hope I will hear It again someday, well at least I got a new friend, I think.

''I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, must have been from Inside the audition room or maybe your mind Is playing tricks on you Aomine-kun'' I just met and this guy already makes fun of me?!

''Hey Kuroko!'' a redhaired guy come running.

''Finally done Kagami-kun?''

''No, It was another band that wanted me instead, I will stay here longer''

the bluehaired guy sighed. Oh right it Is three bands that looks for new members, that Kagami guy must have been on all the auditions. no wonder why his friend looks so bored.

''Ok then I take my leave, I can't wait for milkshake much longer'' the bluehaired guy said, Kagami smiled and then left. Oh now I remember the light blue haired guy his name Is Kuroko Tetsuya. hmm I just call him Tetsu.''hey! Wait Tetsu!''

''What do you want Aomine-kun?''

''Let me deliver this and then I can keep you company If your hungry?'' What Is wrong with me, this Is the first time I ask a guy out. Tetsu just smiled a small smile to me. damn I'm blushing.

''Ok then Aomine-kun, lead the way''

I knocked on the door.

**AKASHI POV**

''Well hello Daiki!'' the shop with the sweets Is only 30 minutes away, Daiki used 2 hours.

The dark aura In the room just got stronger and stronger. then it stopped, everyone got worried, because when It comes to Akashi things doesn't stop like that.

I looked at the guy beside Daiki, those eyes, he Is beautiful... I felt my heart skip a beat. what was that. hmm He feels familar in a way. I can't take my eyes of him.

''I apologize. It's my fault, I kept talking to Aomine-kun for to long'' Kuroko says and then bowed politely

''GHOOOST! how long have you been here?!'' Kise asked a bit freaked out, Oh now I remember! heh. I know who you are.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

''since Aomine-kun walked in.''

still as blunt as ever, his misdirection never failed him... I see. Kise looked at Tetsuya again. I don't like the new look he gives Tetsuya. I glared at Kise, made him stop.

Tetsuya looks a bit sad for making me wait for Daiki.

''It's fine Tetsuya''

''how do you know my name?'' the guy tilted his head, hm cute.

''I am Absolute''

''I see. does that mean you will tell me your name?'' how can he look so cute and at the same time show no emotions? hmm, what Is he doing here, I know he is hiding something.

''No! take the audition right here, right now Tetsuya, I will tell you how I know your name and I will tell you mine.'' I smirked at him, normaly girls would fall head over heels for me, for just that, but Tetsuya just standing there and pouted instand, heh! cute. Akashi made It sound more like an order, then something else.

'' I must humbly decline'' Tetsuya bowed to me politely again. did he just refuse me? this is interesting.

the whole room was silent, everyone praying for Kuroko's life.

''Aomine-kun I want vanilla shake so are you coming or not?''

''I'm coming Tetsu!''

Heh! I finally got a challenge again.

Thank you Tetsuya!

**end of chapter 2.^^**

**sorry for If I made many grammar mistakes, please review and thank you so much for reading. :) song used Is: The Kill by 30 seconds to mars. **

**I didn't want to use my own songs yet. I must really thank everyone for the favs, follows, the reviews for chapter 1 and thank you for reading this story at all^^ I never thought so many would like it at all xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko's bad day**

**Chapter 3**

**Kuroko POV**

I had a feeling of something bad will happend today and I was right.

''everyone in 3 weeks we're off to the training camp, but before that... every club in this school will be in a competition and we have to pick out one person from each club, to compete against each other and this year, bands from other schools will come and see'' Riko-san says in happy tone, the prize most be big If she acts like this.

'' coach! what do you want us to do?'' Kagami says still don't getting it. Kagami-kun you have a long way to go...

''everyone here has to sing Kagami-kun or strip naked and confess to the girl we love '' I said with a sigh.. everyone looked at me shocked, but then they sighed to...

my voice Is different from others, If I sing again this won't be any good, I made a promise to my brother never to sing, beside my voice Is reallyreally bad.

''Really what happens If we win?'' Kagami-kun Is smiling like an idiot now, he really did ignored most of what I said... I bet he would be the singer from my team.

''1 week in the hot spring in kyoto and free food for the whole week. Second place gets a weekend in kyoto and third get's a free meal for the whole club '' no wonder why Riko-san Is this happy, now everyone wanted to start singing, right away.

''ok! I want one and one to come in the old music room. Here is the list of who is first, remember NO ONE WILL GET AWAY! understood'' coach says in her evil sweetly tone, even I can't get away from her when she Is like this. there did my hope go.

''starting in 15 minutes! so see you all there soon''

**Kise POV**

Sigh... Akashicchii wants me to find the cute bluehaired guy again. I didn't even see much of him last time and now I have to find him, at his school.

I have wasted a whole day on trying to find him... I walked to the gym, basket? Oh there he Is, huh gone? what kind of technique does he use? he really Is cute, now I know why Aominecchii can't stop talking about him.

''Kuroko! good job!'' they patted him om the head.

''Well guys in 3 weeks we're of to the traning camp, but before that... every club in this school will be in a competation and we have to pick out one person to compete against each other, this year, bands from other schools will come to and see'' that girl Is scary, I bet the team must be good, looks like fun.

fun? when was the last time something was fun? maybe we will come to? but all of us have completed school even Aominecchi.

I want to play basket to.

''how long will you be standing here?''

''GAAAHHH! Kurokocchii stop that!'' how does he do It?! He will be the death of me! wait I don't use 'cchii' on people unless I respect or acknowledge them.

''I'm sorry, how do you know my name?'' he tilted his head to the side cutely.

''I just heard It'' why must I always be honest.

''I see.. you must be Kise Ryota, the model?'' He knows of me I'm so happy!

''So what do you want?'' Kurokocchii Is really blunt.

''I want to go to a cafe and talk to you. We can go somewhere with Vanilla shake!'' the moment I said vanilla shake It looks like he got stars In his eyes. I blushed, damn I am no better then Aominecchii and Akashicchii

''I accept, please wait here and let me take a shower and change clothes Kise-kun'' Kuroko said, I smiled back. Akashicchi is right Kurokocchi's weakness Is milkshake.

''Sure Kurokocchii'' Kuroko walked to the locker room.

hmm looks like Kurokocchi audition Is tomorrow. I must call Akashicchi and tell.

_''HEY AKASHICCHI! don't hang up!''_

_''I'm waiting Ryota.'' _

_''Kurokocchi got an audition here tomorrow''_

_''I see, the cars are ready for tomorrow and his audition Is after his lunch time'' _how did he know? If Akashicchi know this much then what's the point of sending me here today, not that I mind.

_''I know everything Ryota'' _then Akashicchi hang up. great now he can read my mind to.

**30 min later**

he must be done soon?

''Kise-kun?'' how did he get here?!

''GAAAAHH! Stop doing that!'' He looked at me innocently

''oh! I apologize, are you ready to go Kise-kun?'' Kuroko asked

''Yes!''

**at the cafe**

''so tell me Kurokocchi, why did you say no for the audition?''

''by the looks from everyone I saw in that room, you hate what your doing, no one of you find anything at all fun anymore, you all look sad Kise-kun. It's a waste for me and the band, beside I can't sing'' this guy manged to analyse the whole band in 10 minutes in that room?! I am in shock!... Kurokocchii can see right trough us. that must have been the longest sentence he ever have said.

''I must hear you sing before you can judge that'' I said smiling, for once is not one of my fake ones.

''I am so happy Kise-kun can finaly relax and show a real smile'' ok.. I blushed, This guy Is to much... but I like him. even If It's scares me how much he can see right trough me.

''thank you Kurokocchi, I overheard about the school compitation, what are you going to sing?''

''I don't know'' Kurokocchii says with a blank face, he Is way to honest. Kurokocchi sipped his milkshake a bit and then stared at me.

''huh?'' really... never knew Kurokocchi could be this much fun, I will try to see him more often. I paid for us both. Kurokocchi gave me a small smile and thanked me.

We were about to part ways

'' good luck tomorrow Kurokocchi!''

''Thank you Kise-kun'' that smile, so CUTEEÈEE! I tried to hide my blush. I hugged him and then walked away

''Byebye!''

**Later that day**

Kise just started to open the door and the first thing that happens Is two flying scissors almost hits him.

''WHAT! but I didn't do anything'' Kise screamed, this Is almost like a horror movie

''Tell me then what's this'' Akashi says throws three magazines at kise.

Kise's eyes widded at what he saw.

someone have taken a picture of Kise and Kuroko, when Kise hugged Kuroko and now that was frontpage everywhere on the internet and also a picure where Aomine took his thumb to the corner of Kuroko's mouth, tries to wipe away some food. no wonder why Akashi Is pissed of.

_In 4 days has this bluehaired boy managed to make both Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki fall head over heels for him._

_who will this boy choose?_

_This Is the worst love trangel of them all!_

Aomine looked almost dead as he lay there on the floor, Kise felt his life started leaving him to.

''butbut! this Is not what It looks like, I hug everyone! You know that Akashicchi!'' KIse blushed at the picture, but at the same time really scared, will he die or live another day.

''You and Daiki, will clean up this mess with the press tomorrow and after that both of you will fly to London and buy shintarou his lucky item! and don't you dare defy me!'' Akashi said, took his scissors and left.

''Aominecchi...''

''what..''

''I have no regrets'' Kise said smiling like an Idiot, but Akashi took all their willpower when he left, so both of them felt to lifeless to get away from the floor. Akashi really Is a demon...

''nether have I'' Aomine grinned.

**end of chapter 3**

**Sorry If It was many grammar or spelling mistakes, I am still looking for a beta, but In the mean time people has to suffer with me xD..**

**hope you liked the chapter and please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bet**

**Chapter 4**

**Riko POV**

Riko looked troubled... she only had 5 more people from her team to go. none till now of the team was the perfect, some were good, but not what I want and need, I need something with power to drag all the other clubs down.

''Kuroko Tetsuya!'' I called out.

''Kuroko Tetsuya! where are you'' he Is suppose to be here now.

'' Damn you!.. trying to skip...''

''I am right here'' come a respond in front of me..

''WAAAHHH! stop doing that! you will kill someone one day!'' I catch my breath back... he will give me a heartattack one day...

''I apologize, can I start coach?''

''yes Kuroko-kun'' what song did he choose again? my eyes wide of every song he could take, he choose Crawling by Linkin Park. I get the hint that he really don't want to sing which Is why he ended up taking that song, because most people in this school likes k-pop and generally pop and a bit punk music, It Is easier... and he don't want to be chosen so that Is why he goes for rock, to bad for him that I love rock.. but why did he not choose a japanese song, sigh..he has been to long with Kagami.. well Kuroko let's see how you do this, I smirked and nodded Kuroko to start.

_''Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real''_

what just happend? Kuroko-kun can sing like that?! there Is always a new surprise when It comes to you Kuroko-kun. I was stunned... If he has a voice like that why dose he always sound so polite and monotone?

_''There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling. I can't seem...''_

his voice Is way to good.. so strong, pure and beautiful.. He Is the perfect one. he really do belong on a big stage.

_'__'To find myself again_

_my walls are closing in_

_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure''_

I stopped Kuroko-kun. I wish I could hear the whole song now, but I have to cut him even If I don't want to.

''Kuroko-kun..''

''Yes Aida-san''

''why didn't you tell us you could sing?''

''because I can't'' what does that idiot mean he can't?!

''Kuroko-kun I have to use you on the competation and I need you to write your own song'' I don't want to push you but you are our only chance, I'm sorry Kuroko.

''Aida-san, It's fine. I do It for the team so, please don't worry.'' still the same monotone voice but this Is the first time I have ever seen Kuroko he gave a small smile. so you are happy? heh..Idiot.

I smiled back

''thank you Kuroko-kun''

I found the one. now the other clubs are going DOWN!

**Some time later that day, Kuroko Pov **

sigh... this will be fine, It's not like this will happend again since this Is the last year here. I will be ok. It's been long time since I made a song. I sat down under a tree, near the school.

I hear footsteps behind me.

''Akashi-kun?''

''well so now you know my name, Tetsuya'' why does he always gets so amused over nothing

''yes thanks to Kagami-kun''

''I see'' why does Akashi seems disappointed in the way I found out? Akashi sat down in front of me, not taking his eyes of me.

''so this Is your school''

I nodded

''your band Is not one of those, that will come here next week?'' I asked

''I am sorry love, but we are coming, let me guess, you tried to do It bad on the audition here and It backfired you and now you have to make a song?'' Akashi said with a smirk

''yes'' Kuroko pouted... how did he know? this Is the second time I meet him, It feels like I am always in a game with him, a game. neither of us want to lose.

''Let's make a bet love'' I looked up at him, bet with him sounds more like danger...

''Can I ask you to please stop calling me 'love' Akashi-kun? '' I asked, knowing fullwell the only answer I would get is...

''No, do not interupe me, Tetsuya and here Is the bet: if you don't come in first, second or on third place you are free from us and I give you free Milkshake for three months '' Three months free milkshake... tempering..

''what If I come third? then what's the catch?'' I asked, Akashi smirked

''you have to join the band and start dating me'' damn... but this school has 32 clubs, It's no way I can win. sigh...the things I do for milkshake...

''may I ask why would I be dating you?''

''you may, and the answer Is simple, I am absolute and I always get what I want''

''what If I don't want you?'' I asked simply, Akashi-kun must learn he doesn't own whatever he likes, how will he answer..

''then I make you want me Tetsuya'' Akashi says looking at me seriously.. what... I looked down hidding my blush... how will he do that?

''I see.. you will lose Akashi-kun, make It 4 months with milkshake and I can get Vanilla shake whenever I want.'' I said with a small smile.

''fair enough Tetsuya'' He grabbed my arm, he pulled me closer to him, I lost my balance and grabbed his shoulders for support! I could feel that he smirked at my reaction, I tried to move away from him, but he Is to strong, with his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and the other in my hair making me look at him and then my lips met his and the deal was sealed with the kiss. Why did I feel this spark in my chest when he kissed me?

''the deal Is sealed and I'm looking forward for our date Tetsuya'' then Akashi left.

you will lose Akashi-kun.

let the battle begin!

**end of chapter 4**

**I'm starting to regret that I didn't made this a M rating story...-.- but then again I think I would have a hard time writing it then... well anyway thanks for all the favs an follower to this story!^^ never knew I could get this many xD song used: Crawling by Linkin Park, next time Tetsu sing I will write my own song ^^**

**Please review3**


	5. Chapter 5

**The press**

**Chapter 5**

**Akashi POV**

I turn the tv on, I need to make sure those two idiots don't do more stupid things, even If I already know that it Is, to late...

_''So Kise-kun and Aomine-kun what is your relationship with this bluehaired boy?'' a male reporter asked_

_''Oh! Kurokocchi Is like a younger brother and I can't help but want to hug him, eat with him, bath with him, sleep with him, share milksh''_

_''OH! SHUT UP KISE! YOU PERVERT! you make things worse then they are!'' Aomine yelled, the reporters laughed_

_''Ahominecchi! you meanie!'' Kise sulked._

they really know how to make things worse. I might kill them both when they get back.

_''Tetsu Is my bestfriend, I have known him for 5 days now and that's the way I see him! even If Kise here Is an idiot... we both like Tetsu but there Is no romance between any of us like that.. beside I like tits'' Aomine said proud_

_''and you are calling me a pervert''Kise glared annoyed at Aomine._

_''well at least I don't plan to have a bath with Tetsu!''Aomine yelled_

_''so neither of you are rivals?'' It's almost like both of them forgot about the reporters_

_''NO!''both said in union annoyed with each other._

_all the reporters looked relieved to hear them say that, but you can eaily see that there Is something more they will write._

finally that mess Is cleared. even If they both have made a new mess for the press, Tetsuya Is free from most of It, I turn the tv of.

I should call Tetsuya. hmm or why not just drive to his house... only 2 hours away. No the bet Is still on, so I have to let him be free for now, till he lose. I smirked.

my door suddenly open.

''Hello Akashi-san! I have gathered you more information on Tetsu-kun and got the soundtrack of his audition at school today'' the Pinkhaired girl smiled, I wonder what's up with the nickname?

''good work, Satsuki''

Momoi Satsuki is our manager and also Daiki's childhood friend. after she left Serin today, she really seems different somehow, more happy.

''you're welcome! see you tomorrow Akashi-san'' she said then left, blushing. something must have happen at Serin, my only guess Is Tetsuya.

well looks like I got more work to do...

**another place**

''Midochin why do you dislike Kurochin?'' Murasakibara asked, while open a new bag of chips

''I don't know, somehow just by looking at him makes me annoyed. how come you already have giving him a nickname?'' Midorima answer irriteded

''He gave me cake today and he Is fun'' Murasakibara said simply

''when? that emotionless person Is fun?!'' Midorima looked at Murasakibara in disbelief

''yes''

''somehow I really doubt that''

**Murasakibara** **Flashback**

_The big strawberry cake, I want It so bad, but I don't have any money left, I can't take my eyes from it. so beau...what! somebody buying that cake?! MY cake! the whole cake__**! I will crush you!**_

_''here, you want it right.'' he handed me the box with the cake, what! Is that Kuroko guy. he bought the cake for me? Akachin made all of us learn his name._

_''THANK YOU! Kurochin! what do you want as a repayment?'' I have wanted that cake for 2 days now, finally mine!_

_''no need Murasakibara-kun, but If you want you're welcome to come with me to the park, I got a vanilla cake to eat.'' he want nothing?! I will never let him go, I hope he lose the bet with Akachin then we can eat cake and drink milkshake together everyday. Looks like Kurochin have learned all our names now as well._

_''Lets go Kurochin'' he nodded and gave me a small smile in return._

**end of flashback**

''and that's how I got Kurochin as a friend, he even gave me his spoon when mine broke'' Murasakibara said while eating. Midorima just hoped for Murasakibara part that Akashi never get to know any of this.

''Midochin lets buy more snacks''

Midorima sighed.

''Midorima! Murasakibara!'' Aomine run towards them.

''Minechin'' Murasakibara continue eating his chips.

''Aomine, where Is Kise?, didn't the two of you have to fix the press together?'' Midorima asked, find it wierd that Kise was not with Aomine.

''Where do you think? I am lucky to managed to get away. I have a feeling Akashi will be back in his killing mood when we get back'' when Aomine realized what he said he got from annoyed to ready to cry from fear.

''well you might be right, todays horroscope says that Virgo and Gemini would have terrible luck'' Midorima said as a matter of fact and then sighed, the most annoying part of Kise Is that he could never say no to his fans so he could be stuck in one place for hours and write does stupid autographs.

''SHUT UP! Midorima!'' Aomine yelled annoyed... he knew meeting Akashi after the new mess they made would be a nightmare.

''by the way Midochin, pink gloves?'' Murasakibara asked tilted his head to the side.

''It's my lucky item today. '' Midorima said in a serious voice, while fixing his glasses

something sure never change

**end of chapter 5**

**Hope you like It^^ sorry for the grammar and thanks for reading^^ I don't think I get to update next week so I will try to make 1 more chapter this week. ^^**

**please review!^^ 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Shadows **

**Chapter 6**

3 days left... this is not good...

Aida-san Hasn't told the team which one of us that have to sing, Kagami-kun looks too serious.

''Calm down Kagami-kun'' I hit Kagami's head with my wristband

''BASTARD! WHAT YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! YOU ARE NOT AWARE HOW GOOD THEY ARE!'' Kagami heard some of the clubs we are up against... and this is the result.. Kagami-kun is a nervewrak. no one wants to be picked by Aida-san

''Coach please tell us who Is going in the fire? who will sing'' izuki asked

''I take It that you all heard what we are up against, but don't worry!'' that smile... now I feel uneasy... If I lose and don't come third Akashi-kun will let me go and I get milkshake for 4 months, but then I get killed by Aida-san... who hopes I will slaughter the other clubs.. I can always hope she found someone better after I left the music room. I picked up my wristband again.

''We got Kuroko-kun'' she says with a big smile and there did my hope go...

as amusing as It Is to see my team freeze on the spot, I wouldn't mind If they say something anytime soon...

''hehe! I just thought I heard... WHAT!'' Furihata was the first to get it and then the whole team realized what Aida-san said.

''EHH!''

''Kuroko-kun no mean to sound offensive but you can sing?'' Fukuda asked a bit confussed

''apparetly I can'' I said simply

''You BASTARD! You knew all along! why didnt you say something?!''

''you didn't ask Kagami-kun, beside I did say calm down'' I think I made Kagami a burning rage, It's fun how little it takes before he brust out like volcano. but I did have a point.

**Akashi Pov**

this information... why Is it so little about him. his mother and father died in a car crash when he was 5 years old, that explains why he shows almost no emotion, also the other thing interesting in what Satsuki found, was Tetsuya has a older step brother, but not who... when I heard Tetsuya's voice it reminded me of another band..

no it reminded me of our biggest rivals **Secret Shadow**. Come to think of it they had a masked singer before, they won against us 3 years ago, then sometime later they changed their lead singer and the lead singer and guitarist now is Mayuzumi Chihiro. my eyes wided now it makes sense... they both have weak presence where ever they go, Mayuzumi Chihiro Is Tetsuya's older brother and Tetsuya was their former singer.

now I know why he tries so hard to get away from music.

the fun thing is after my band met tetsuya.. It almost looks like they have fun with music again.

3 more days. you are stubborn but I always win Tetsuya.

I saw Daiki started to leave the studio.

''Where are you going Daiki?'' I said glaring at him

''I'm going to meet Satsuki, Akashi. she has been weird for some days now''

''how so?''

''She keeps talking about Tetsu and the sweater he gave her'' Aomine says and then left. Daiki you idiot she is in love with Tetsuya, I knew something was up. I got a new rival then, so what reason does he has to give her, his sweater?.

''I see. you can leave''

**Satsuki POV**

Dai-chan sure knows to keep me waiting.

''ah hello. do y..''

''KYAAHHH!''

''I apologise for scaring you.'' It's him... I recover fast from my shock

''Tetsu-kun! I am so sorry I didnt thanked you before'' I blushed while hugging him tightly, he Is so cute, he smell so good.

''Oh? that's fine Momoi-san, I am happy that you are fine'' Kuroko said with a small smile, did he say he was happy? Ffffor ME! He..he..he...He SMILE to me?! he remember my name?!...

''Can I ask what the hell happend here?'' Aomine asked behind Kuroko, Kuroko turned around with a Satsuki in his arms, who just have fainted, to meet the very confused Aomine.

''Aomine-kun. It seems like Momoi-san fainted''

''I can see that!''

**Aomine Pov**

we ended on a cafe, the three of us, hopefully Satsuki will wake up soon.

''Aomine-kun. I just wanted to ask the right way to the book store here. the one closer to my school ran out of notebooks... but seems like I ended here ''

''Can I ask how they ran out?'' that Is just not normal...

''I bought them all.'' Kuroko said bored. what! I have known him for 8 days now... there Is always a new suprise, he buy that many!

''why do you need that much Paper?''

''write lyrics.'' his eyes looks so tired

''Oh, you look tired Tetsu''

'' Aomine-kun... have you ever wrote so many songs till the point of the only thing left in your head Is to kill someone to get away from any competition?'' Kuroko asked bluntly, he must be really tierd of writing.

''WHAT! You will stay with me and Satsuki tonight! your turning into Akashi! one Akashi is bad enough''

''how so? you still didn't answer my question Aomine-kun''

''sigh... well not anymore.. weird as It is, I hated music, but after I met you I realize that was only a friend I really need to love it again'' I said honest

''wow Aomine-kun. that coming from you Is really weird'' Tetsu Is way to honest at times...

''Hey! Shut up!''

''but you know even with a corny line like that, I am glad Aomine-kun Is my friend'' I don't know If I should be mad or happy that he says that. seems like Satsuki woke up finally

''Tetsu-kun!'' she says happy hugging him tightly

''now mind telling me what happend?'' I asked

Aomine gave Kuroko and Satsuki a weird look. while Satsuki acts like a lovesick teenager, there It's Tetsu who don't even pay attation to her clinging, Tetsu looks just as emotionless as normal... this is beyond weird..

'' I was on my way to the bakery, when I saw this Momoi-san and some girls bullying her and pushed her in the fountain, so I walked to them and they started screaming for some reason and then ran away.'' sigh... only you can do that... really only him. that ability Is way too scary at times... I am glad things worked out.

''Tetsu-kun do you want the sweater back?'' Satsuki asked sweetly

''No need Momoi-san, you can keep it'' why Is her face turning red? don't tell me she likes Tetsu like that? maybe she is sick or something.

after the cafe, I refused Tetsu to walk home, he is almost into the point of turning into Akashi, he needs a break from music. me and Satsuki live together so Tetsu will sleepover. no we are not dating, but her food Is so horrible, she needs someone to make dinner.

''here we are'' I said, opening the door.

''Wow. It's clean'' he does not need to sound so amazed with it

''Wait till you see his room Tetsu-kun'' Satsuki says and sighed.

''tsk! my room is perfect. Stop trying to make fun of me!'' I glared at them annoyed.

''How are we suppose to do that Aomine-kun?'' Kuroko says tilted his head to the side innocently. the only thing I could do was glaring at them both.

**End of chapter 6**

**I hope people liked this chapter! as I always says xD, thank you so much for reading my story^^ It makes me really happy!^^ As you all know I won't be updating anything next week, my brother will be coming home and I got work :D **

**Please review^^ **

**I was asked by a guest on fanfiction of my preference in songs genre or if I listen to Vocaloid or nico nico, I don't mind them. but I really arent a huge fan of any of them, so I am sorry... hmmm..my preference I don't think I have one xD what I listen to can go from rock to metal to disney songs and gaming music^^ thanks for the review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Picture**

**chapter 7**

I must say, I don't like the sight of seeing Tetsuya sleep in the same room as Daiki and most of all in the same bed, I don't want to wake up Tetsuya when he sleeps like an angel, I waited for Daiki in the living room, Daiki finally walked out of his room.

''Now mind telling me what Tetsuya is doing here Daiki and why you are in the same bed with him'' I asked, glaring darkly at him, that made Aomine really wake up and shiver in fear..

''we only had a sleepover here Akashi, nothing happend'' Aomine tried to sound normal.

''Daiki, you got 20 minutes and then your traning start, double rounds around the town, I expect you done by 5 hours''

''WHAT! but I didn't do anything and how the..'' Aomine was cut off by Akashi

''Make It triple then'' I said still looking darkly at him with a smirk. you better learn to not being that close to Tetsuya. Daiki sighed. Looks like someone else Is up too.

''morning Aomine-kun, thanks for letting me stay, I feel much better. does Akashi-kun live here to?'' Tetsuya says with a big white shirt on, while rubbing his eyes. so adoreble.

''GAAHH! stop doing that! no he don't, but he has the key to this to Satsuki. well I need to get a shower fast. see you'' Daiki says annoyed, I glared at him dangerously and then he left fast to the bathroom.

Tetsuya gave me a puzzled look.

''how did you end up in Daiki's bed''

''needed sleep and Aomine-kun offered to let me have his bed and I said we could share It, It's big enough'' Tetsuya you are way to innocent for your own good.

''now I think I should find my clothes and take my leave'' gathered his clothes from Daiki's room, walked in the the other bathroom and changed. after 5 minutes he got back in the living room..

I already miss the big sleeping shirt on him and those beautiful bare legs. sigh... I am still not happy about this, he let someone other then me see him like that.

Kuroko felt that Akashi was still really mad. he thought maybe I should say something.

''can you show me the way to the bookstore. you can call It a date If that makes you happy, Akashi-kun'' no one have ever made me in shock... then I met you, you always go over my expectations and I want to go out with you so badly, to bad I don't have time today for the date..

I leaned down capture his lips, It's always fun to see how much he fights against me, but at the same time he holds loosely at my shirt, almost like he do want to let go, but at the same time don't. I smirked, deepend the kiss. then whispering to his ear

''prehaps next time love''

''Akashi-kun the bet Is still on, may I ask you to stop kissing me'' still the same expression on his face as always, but I can see he blush a bit, cute.

''the answer Is no. you make It to hard to resist''

He left the apartment, after glaring at me. you're way to much fun Tetsuya.

**Kuroko POV**

I think I might Kill Akashi-kun one day. everytime he kiss me, I get out of nowhere a spark in my chest, It makes it hard to breath and think normal.

sigh.. time for school... thanks to Aomine-kun and Momoi-san I can think as me again.. I was awake for 3 days before that, writing. I know I need to rest.. but I need to write something. wait! my eyes wided a bit.

I got it! I use one of my old songs that Chihiro and the whole band refused to use. I took the song with me to school.

I feel like I was really lucky I had Takao-kun that plays drums, Kagami-kun on the guitar and two girls Mikato-san and Shinota-san from the music club on piano and Violin. normaly I would need someone to play bass, but I found no one that could or had the time.

as for Takao, he was in the basket club, but had to quit because of his grades... he was really a good help sometimes. but I found out for some months ago that he play drums. Aida-san walked in to check on us.

''so Kuroko-kun anything you need help with? did you find a song?'' Aida-san asked smiling brightly... almost like she says_** 'Don't you dare say no'**_

''yes Aida-san'' I said nodding

''Good, If we get the first place, your band can come too''

I nodded and then she waved me goodbye. everyone in the room now wants to win more then before.

**after school today**

even If we only got two days, this band Is perfect. a part of me hates how much I have longed to sing, listen to instruments and see the smiles from the people I'm working with.

''Kuro-chan you smile'' Takao pointed out, a bit shocked. what... I do?

''I don't know why... but doing this again makes me somehow happy''

''What you mean by again?! please snap out of it!'' Kagami asked, a bit scared of Kuroko's smile and happy aura.

''oh this is the second band I've ever been in.. It's been a long time''

''WHAT'' Kagami was shocked.

''Kuro-chan Is happy!'' Takao said smiling

the girls couldn't help but smile... Takao laughed at my happy and calm face, while Kagami tried to make me snap out of it. this is just like basketball I am only happy and shows emotion when I play... Chihiro I think I can't keep that promise anymore. this Is far to fun.

Kagami-kun didn't really have much time because of the other band he is in. so after 15 minutes I let him go. Mika and Shinota had some ideas they wanted to try out.

'' to bad none of us can be a real band'' Shinota-san says with a sigh.

''I know.. Kuroko-kun in the futere can we do this again?'' Mikato-san asked close to tears

''I don't mind, even If either of us end up in bands, we are friends Mikato-san, Shinota-san and we can play again sometime.'' I said still in my weird happy mood. the girls blushed hugged me tightly

**Takao POV**

''haha! Kuro-chan really knows how to treat girls'' I can't stop laughing of how stupid it looks, Kuroko is hugged tightly between two cute girls and he doesn't even show any form for emotion on his face. I need to take some pictures of this.

maybe I should be a bit mean to shin-chan and send him one. he is such a tsundere some times or all the time... his bandmates doesn't know Kuro-chan, so I got nothing to worry about.

**Akashi POV**

hmmm... Shintarou acts weird, ever since he looked at a text from Takao on his phone. I got this feeling that I should give Tetsuya a punishment, later today.

''I'll kill Takao now'' was finally the first thing that come out from Shintarou

''Midochin you acting wierd''

''we're on, in 15 minutes Midorima, so think you have to kill him later'' Daiki said sarcastically

''not like I care much anyway, I will delete this'' heh.. he is such a tsundere at times. before he got to do that Daiki grabbed the phone.

as Daiki and Ryota saw the picture.. they froze on the spot... for the first time since middel school they both didn't say a word... then Atsushi saw it, his chips landed on the floor... this is really interesting. now I see three mad people ready to kill someone.

I might as well see it too, I grabbed the phone from Daiki.

what.. the picture is two girls most likely two that will play in his band in 2 days, hugging Tetsuya tight between them while they are blushing. he let someone other then me hug him... look at him like that...

and then there Is this text from Takao that says: _see even Kuro-chan gets more girls then you! Shin-chan_

the consert last 2 hours after that we will kill Takao and have a long talk with Tetsuya.

''You.. all are on, on. 3, 2, 1 GO'' a brown haired guy says, waved them to go. now looked really scared.. this concert Is doomed to be different one, was one thing for sure... everyone Is used to Akashi begin scary, not this much. people started shivering and there was 3 other almost just as scary and a annoyed Midorima.

**end of chapter 7**

**I really want to use Unravel (tokyo ghoul) from TK as the song Kuroko will sing T.T but I can't be that lazy so I will continue to write songs till I find the perfect one. but I will use Unravel most likely later... x3**

**thank you all so much for the reviews, fav and the follows^^ It means alot to me that you like the story. :) I never expected anyone to like It at all, so this Is really fun ^^ **

**Please Review!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleeping together**

**Chapter 8**

**Kuroko POV**

my phone rings.. I want to sleep, who would call this late.

_''hello''_ I said In a tired sleepy voice

_''Tetsuya'' _Akashi-kun again...

_''what do... you want?'' _still in my sleepy mode

_''open the door'' _he said more like It Is an order.

_''mind telling me, how you even know where I live?''_

_''I know everything Tetsuya!'' _damn he and his ego...

_''I see... coming'' _ was the last thing I said before I hang up, normaly I am always polite but In the middel of the night It Is no use.

why can't he just come in the morning or after school? why do I even want to see him... I took a big shirt on, I already have boxers on me so this should be no trouble, since we are both guys. what's the worst thing that can happend? I don't care that my hair is a big mess right now.

I walked to the door, slowly open It. the whole band.. I let them come inside. why are they all blushing? Aomine-kun is nosebleeding? everyone of them are drunk...

''it four hours till I need to wake up... mind telling what all five of you are doing here? and this better be important''

''KUROKOCCHII! WHY DID YOU FLIRT WITH THEM?!'' and there I got a crying Kise

''with who?'' huh? I don't follow...

''Kurochin was my vanilla snacks not good enough for you'' what even Murasakibara-kun

''tsk.. how can you chose those two over me Tetsu, they didn't even have a D-cup'' Aomine-kun says in a angry voice... D-cup does things like that matter?

''huh? eh? what?'' just what happend to them at that consert?

''Tetsuya explain now''

''Midorima-kun would you mind tell me what happened? I got no clue..'' Midorima-kun showed me the picture... now It makes sense..

''they are my bandmates for the competation, I didn't know Takao-kun took pictures''

''Why did you let them flirt with you and hug you'' Akashi-kun asked.

''Akashi-kun they didn't flirt, both of them was sad because we arent a real band and I just told them we could play again some time, beside to hug a person Is normal. '' now they looked more calm now.

''you are way to innocent, for your own good, Tetsu'' Aomine-kun said with a sigh.

I can finally go back to bed.

I pointed at three rooms.

''those three are the guest rooms Kise-kun take one.. Aomine-kun take another one. Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun share the other guest room.. I want to sleep and Akashi-kun most likely want to share my bed and I can't refuse because he is absolute. now good night and we talk tomorrow''

everyone looking shocked at Kuroko.. so this Is how he Is like when he Is half awake... woah... we better have a long convercation tomorrow. a tired Kuroko Is a scary one and there Is Akashi smiling proud, damn him gets to sleep with our Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kurochin.

everyone walked to the rooms they got.

at least I am back to my room...

''So Tetsuya this Is your room. It remindes me of you'' why me... why can't he and his band do what other bands do, go out and have a one night stand or something. I felt his eyes were on me.

''mmm.. Akashi-kun please stop staring''I got back in the bed.

''Tetsuya you can't ask for the impossible'' Akashi started taking of his clothes, luckly I had some sleeping pants in the room so he borrowed them, I hate to say It but Akashi-kun really got a nice body... It's hard to look away from It.

''like what you're seeing?'' I am to tired for this game.

''Don't be to full of yourself Akashi-kun'' he smirked at my response.

I felt arms around me.. warm.. I am too tired to fight him, just tonight he win. going closer to the warmth.

Kuroko got fast back to sleep and Akashi smiled a warm smile at Kuroko, he didnt know how tired he really was and soon followed after Kuroko In a deep sleep.

**Next day**

**Midorima POV**

we are all in the kitchen waiting for Akashi and Kuroko.

my phone Is ringing. never seen this number before.

_''hello Midorima-kun'' _I am already annoyed.

_''Kuroko, what do you want?''_

_''do you know of a way to make Akashi-kun let go of me and stop trying to eat my neck'' _Kuroko asked, Midorima's glasses cracked.. that sentence with the most monotone voice..

Akashi most likely is halfawake... I know helping Kuroko will only turn into a nightmare with Akashi... but we all need to leave in under 2 hours... for next consert, so this can take time I have to help him.

_''do something or say something unexpected to Akashi. then he might let you go''_

_''I see, thank you Midorima-kun.'' _did Kuroko just hang up on me? how come I am more annoyed now

_**15 minutes later**_

''Where Is Kurochin and Akachin?''

''Akashi wont let Kuroko go. I think both of them will be down soon''

''WHAT YOU MEAN WONT LET KUROKOCCHI GO?!'' Kise screams freaked out as normal.. idiot.

''shut up Kise!'' Aomine said annoyed

''so mean...'' Kise sulked

''tsk Tetsu use to much time'' that comes from you who we had to drag out from bed 10 minutes ago.

''I am right here Aomine-kun'' come a quiet voice from behind all of us.

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!''

''Stop doing that! you will kill someone one day'' Aomine screamed at Kuroko

''Do what? '' Kuroko tilted his head to the side innocently

''not like I care much but, how did you make Akashi let you go?'' I asked

''Oh thank you for that advice, It was really helpful Midorima-kun, I told him a story about a strip club, Kagami-kun took me to once and the workers and the guestes there mistaked me for a stripper beacuse we both have light blue hair. Akashi-kun seemed mad after the story'' that must be the longest sentence he have ever given me.

I should never have giving him that advice.. of everything he could think of a strip club story was what he told...

''why that story?''

''you told me to say or do something unexpected Midorima-kun''

this will be the first time I get the punishment... why didn't I bring todays lucky item with me yesterday... osha predicted bad luck for me today.. I didn't know It would be this bad..

wait Kuroko has my lucky item here.

''Kuroko do you mind If I use this CD as my lucky item for today?'' I asked

''I don't mind''

and beside me I had a stunned Aomine and Kise that was about to pass out... I don't blame them. Is not every day they get to hear that their crush has been on a strip club. how did he even get in? all we come here for was to talk about that stupid picture from yesterday... I wanted to apologize for Takao's stupidity, even If I don't even like Kuroko he deserves a 'sorry'... I think I might as well don't.

Murasakibara and Kuroko Is looking for food. why do I feel like the whole kitchen just got cold, this means only one thing.

''I will punish you Shintaro for helping Tetsuya.. now you will find the strip club, so I can put a painful end to It and you need to find every guest that was there, that day, we need to make sure they kneel for me in misery.''

what have I done...

**End of Chapter 8**

**next Chapter will competition start^^ I wont start working on It until next week^^ **

**thank you so much for reading this story and sorry for this late update! I have been on a convention the whole weekeend x3 and It was so much fun! now things are a bit more back to normal xD **

**and Please Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nr. 11**

**chapter 9**

Here I am... waiting..

5 minutes till we are on.

everything Is ready, but...

Where Is Kagami-kun?

''Kuro-chan I don't see Kagami anywhere.'' Takao says a bit worried.. he Is right... where Is he? both me and Takao have tried to call him around 10 times already.

Takao Is freaking out, both the girls have tried looking for him in already 40 minutes, Aida Is ready to send Kagami to hell and back.. It's only one way out of this.

''Aida-san please give me the guitar'' I asked politely

everyone got silent...

''you can play?! why didn't you say something!'' Aida-san asked happy but the same time a bit mad.

''Well Kagami-kun Is a bit better'' I stated tillted my head to the side.

''Thank you Kuroko-kun. good luck everyone!'' she says smilling waved us of and walked back to the team. just as she did that, I hear steps behind me?

''kkkk...kuroko... YOU BASTARD!'' I hear a scared angry voice that belongs to no other than Kagami-kun.

''about time Kagami-kun. what...'' I turned around only to see him almost beat up, red scissors falling from his shirt... looks like he seriously got tortured to death.

''NEVER EVER AGAIN TELL AKASHI WHAT WE HAVE DONE OR PLANING TO DO!''

Akashi-kun? well that explains everything.

''I apologize Kagami-kun but It was the only way to make him stop licking me, please recover Kagami-kun. go to the team you will be safe there''

''WHAT! WHAT THE HELL! fine! I will help you in the semifinal'' Kagami says, I gave him a small smile. I know Kagami-kun Is a bit hurt, I won't let him play until Aida-san tells me he can.

''ok everyone let's go'' Takao says happy.

here we are on stage, this time I will be without that damn mask, that part scares me. but I need to show Secret Shadows what a band Is and what they have lost.

we walked up to the stage.

I walked to the microphone

_**''My name Is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am Nr. 11 and the repesent from Serin basketball club that will sing''**_

and after saying that the first thing I heard was

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! GHOOOOOST!'' girls started crying. sometimes my weak precence can be curse... maybe I should have taken the mask after all.

I nodded to my bandmates to start.

the piano started with a soft melody.. then the rest of us started playing.

_''you will lie_

_smile_

_cry_

_share the happiest moments with me._

_but as you know things change.._

_even you.._

_You pushed me away!_

_now It's your time to pay!..._

_what Is lost can never return_

_but you know I rather die then ever cry for you again._

_you will laugh_

_pathetic_

_pain_

_hit me as hard as you can... _

_you have lost ones and for all''_

_''hehehehe'' _

_''you have lost...''_

we had to use Takao's laugh, It made It all crazyer. and made people smile a bit, but at the same time you could see everyone was frozen.

_''You pushed me away!_

_now It's your time to pay!..._

_what Is lost can never return..._

_but you know, You know..._

_I rather die then ever get hurt by you again.''_

kuroko started playing the solo, with Shinota on violin,everything was intense in the most beautiful way, one thing was singing, but Kuroko was even this good at the guitar.

_''pushing me away_

_pushing me away_

_You pushing me away!_

_you will try..._

_but now Is the time... to say.._

_goodbye.''_

everyone got silent, no cheering... was the song I wrote so bad? maybe Chihiro was right I should never have wrote... what Tears?!

why does everyone cry?

**''Thank you all so much for us, please don't cry'' **I said in the microphone, gave the audience a small smile. for some reason after we got of stage, everyone took 20 minutes break and we got into this huge group hug.

''Kuro-chan... next time you chose a song.. keep that one far away... It's way to sad and we will be stuck like this.'' Takao says and I nodded in agreement

**end of chapter 9**

**I hope you all like it^^**

**sorry If the song suck, but I tried writing a romantic songs and It really didn't work... so I used one I made the first time I was ready to kill the bestfriend I had in middel school xD don't worry she Is still alive. **

**anyway thank you all so much for your support and for reading this story.^^**

**Please review. ^^**

**PS: **

**I had this really bad time now... almost every damn person In my family got birthday In may and june, inclouding me-.- and I have got lot more shifts at work now. so If you don't get an update for awhile does not mean I have given up the story. This story will be done, when It's done! I will make sure to at least update one time in may.**

**again sorry and thanks for reading the story!^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I take you anyway**

**Chapter 10**

**flashback Kagami**

the darkness in the classroom, feels like It will kill me any minute now..I am not often scared of anything, other than dogs.. but Akashi and his band... can be an exception, sorry Kuroko... looks like I will be late for this... there Is red scissors everywhere.. I am trapped. no escape!

''well Taiga tell us why you took Tetsuya to a strip club'' Akashi asked coldly, with scissors in his hands.

''Wh...but... tha... that was.. only..2 years ago...'' never have Kagami been more scared..

''tell us why.. you worthless human'' I swear Akashi Is defintly the most scariest guy I have ever met. Akashi was about to hit Kagami with another scissor.

''Kuro!... I was suppose to take him out for dinner... but we walked to the wrong place and because they thought Kuroko... was working there... th.. ht... there Is a girl version of him there... we got dragged in... and he said he didn't mind, he wanted to know If he was attracted..'' Kagami breathed out uneasy, Akashi moved away from Kagami.

''Attracted to what?'' Midorima asked

''girls...''

''WHAT?! was he? BAKAGAMI?!'' Aomine said angry

''no AHOMINE! he had a crush on my brother back then... Can I go? Kuroko needs help in the competition!'' Kagami yelled back

''you can go after you answer who your brother Is''

''Himuro Tatsuya''

''I see. your free to go'' Kise took the siccors away from Kagami.

didn't take Kagami long before he started running for his life.

**End of flashback**

**Akashi POV**

now more things makes sense..

seems like we made Kagami late for the consert. well since this is Tetsuya, he will be fine.

so Tatsuya huh... never knew Tetsuya had something for emo looking guys with a name close to his own. good thing I will change that.

I need to find the story between Tetsuya and Tatsuya. If I find the story then the reason Tetsuya was kicked out would make much more sense, I am sure of It

**15 minutes later **

we finally made It outside. there he Is. Tetsuya...

_''pathetic_

_pain_

_hit me as hard as you can... _

_you have lost ones and for all''_

_''hehehehe'' _

_''you have lost...''_

Tetsuya, you are way to perfect... when you sing It's like a drugs, I can't stop wanting more of you... you're perfect. I must say I never knew you could play guitar as well.

_''You pushed me away!_

_now It's your time to pay!..._

_what Is lost can never return..._

_but you know, You know..._

_I rather die then ever get hurt by you again.''_

_''pushing me away_

_pushing me away_

_You pushing me away!_

_you will try..._

_but now Is the time... to say.._

_goodbye.''_

then the song ended, Tetsuya you made all my bandmates cry, even without knowing it. you made everyone but me cry, but you made me smile... I am proud of you.

**''Thank you all so much for us, please don't cry'' **Tetsuya you sure are cute at times, I know you will win this.

''that voice... It's... the same as...'' what Daiki knows something. he never got to hear the soundtrack for Tetsuya's audition, so how.

''you heard this voice before Daiki?''

''Yes... the first time I met Tetsu... I heard this amazing voice.. just as I met him the voice was gone'' shivering and then Daiki gives me the biggest smile, so you are that happy It was Tetsuya all along. idiot.

because of Tetsuya everyone needed a 20 minutes break... the last thing I thought I would ever see was him and his bandmates hugged by almost the entire school, It's like I almost have to laugh at the sight. even when the girls saw us they would rather stay hugging Tetsuya and continue crying, then go over to us and try to flirt. I think I like this school.

''Kurokocchii really broke everyone''

''for once you say something smart Kise'' Kise only glared at Midorima.

''sigh... we have to stop this hug or this competiton will never continue Akashi''

''really now even Minechin says something smart'' Murasakibara says boredly

''hey! shut up!''

I walked to the crowd, spotted Tetsuya trying to get out from the huge school hug, I walked to him.

''Tetsuya''

''Akashi-kun, help me please''

there Is only one way out of this. I leaned in an capture his lips, grabbed his hair, to make him come closer. he tried to hold onto me to not be dragged further in the crowd. Kuroko open his month when he felt someone pushed him and Akashi didn't let that opportunity slip, he showed his tongue in, what really suprised Akashi was the fact that Kuroko kissed him back.

well looks like I got you in the end. I know I always win, but even If I lose to you today Tetsuya. I am still gonna have you, maybe not in the band but you will be dating me, like It or not.

our tongues are locked In this battle, but only I will win Tetsuya. I dominate the kiss.

''mmhff..'' Tetsuya tries so badly to speak, heh cute. I don't want to stop this to stop but he need air. right now I want to take him home with me and handcuff him to bed and...

''hah..you know Akashi-kun.''

''what?''

''I will still try to win the bet. so stop kissing me all the time'' he pouted. Tetsuya you never stop being this damn cute.

''If I recall right love, you kissed me back and as for the bet I think you already have lost Tetsuya, even If you win the bet I will make you mine like It or not'' I said with a smirk as a matter of fact. he Is blushing, I never thought I see him show any form of emotion, but I can't let other see him like this, I yerked him forward and hugged him tightly.

he Is mine. only I will see him like this.

then we both looked to the side oh, I forgot about the girls, cameras and this school for a moment and that group 1 is done, I didn't even pay attation to any of them after Tetsuya was done singing.

_**''the five that will go to the semifinal from group 1 Is:**_

_**nr 19. Fujimura Ayame from the music club**_

_**nr 5. Moriama Arisu from the book club**_

_**nr 8. Sakurai Ryō**__** from the cooking club**_

_**nr 16. Kawamura Hanami from the dancing club**_

_**and nr 11. Kuroko Tetsuya from the basketball club**_

_**in one hour we will start with group 2. the semifinal and final start tomorrow, that's all! for those that has to go home, have a safe trip home and thank you for coming''**_

after the most likely the principal announcement... I think for a moment I saw Tetsuya smile, not one of his small smiles but a really bright and beautiful smile. It's cute how badly he really wants me to win, without even knowing it.

**End of chapter 10. **

**It's May 18th... my birthday xD... I just turned 24... and I see CAKE O.O 3 **

**I hope you like the chapter^^**

**I was asked by Anonymouse If I wrote that song and the answer Is yes I did^^ It makes me so happy that so many liked the song^^ and I promise you and everyone I wont give up on the story untill the story Is complete ;)**

**I still got much work to do but I will make sure the next chapter Is here around the first week of june :) I am sorry for making you all wait for so long, thanks for not giving up on me and all you're support!**

**now time for cake 3**

**and please review^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone from the past**

**Chapter 11**

**Kuroko POV**

tomorrow is the second and last day of the competition...

the last month have been weird, with **The empires **after me. Right now we are out celebrating that we got to the semifinal, but somehow The empires ended up with us as well. but Kise-kun couldn't come.

''Nigou, do you think we should order the Vanilla shake and a hamburger?''

''woof-woof'' he agreed, I smiled a bit, patting his head. I heard a voice walked past me, sounds like Furihata. turning around. hmm, I might as well listen to this.

''Kuroko, please get that away.. why did you take it with us'' Kagami says,

''don't be rude, the answer yet again is no, Kagami-kun'' Nigou is the only dog allowed in here, the owners here fell in love with him, I got Nigou my first year of high school someone had abounded him. I couldn't let him be, the moment I saw Nigou, I didn't want anyone to find him and I am happy no one did. don't know what I would have done without him, he is so cute! Kuroko smiled warmly at the memory.

''Is bakagami afraid of dogs?'' Aomine teased Kagami.

''Yes now that you know get the creature of death away!'' Kagami screamed at Aomine

I looked at him with sad eyes, holding Nigou.

''Kagami-kun, don't say things like that, Nigou is cute'' I said in a hurt voice, at some point I felt Akashi glared at Kagami.

''DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!'' Kagami screamed at Kuroko annoyed.

''not to state the obvious but, you're sitting on Aomine's lap, Kagami'' Midorima said simply

''WHAAAAAT!'' both screamed in unison. they both, sure are slow. Kagami tried to get away, but then he looked at Nigou and hugged himself even more tightly to Aomine.

''TAKE HIM INSTANT!'' this day was for sure one big nightmare for Kagami.

''BAKAGAMI! as If I die before you!'' Aomine says, glared annoyed

''SHUT UP AHOMINE! I don't care! get It away!'' Kagami buries his head in Aomine's shoulder.

''Hey let g..'' Aomine were at loss for words, a part of him hated Kagami to no end, but at the same time he found it disturbing how cute he thought this was.

''wow Kagami-kun is really cute. I always thought you would top Kagami-kun, but looks like Aomine-kun knows how to get the job done better... this explains most of the tension between you two, the days I come to visit you both''

''WHAT THE HELL! WHAT TENSION?! KUROKO/TETSU! DO WHAT JOB BETTER?!'' both of them said in unison

''Teme.. I am on top, I could top you any day you Ahomine!''

''As If! I am always on top! as Tetsu said, I can get the job done better. you should know only I can top me Bakagami!''

both glared at each other and they say there is not any tension between them. I should be honest.

''you both are mad that I am in your way of being together, but you do not need to worry, I won't stand In your way of, in Kise-kun calls the lovemaking time'' that monotone voice how does Kuroko/Tetsu do It with no reaction and why the hell would I be together with that Idiot! was the only thing both of thought. while Takao and the girls was laugh so hard.

''I will kill Kise...'' both said in defeat.

**Akashi POV**

''good job Nigou, we managed to make them flirt'' Tetsuya patted his head giving him some cheese.

''you took the dog with you, so you could make Taiga so scared that he unknowingly would hug himself to Daiki.'' I said giving him a smirk.

''that was fast Akashi-kun, no one else saw through my intensions'' Tetsuya said with a small smirk.

you're way to easy to read, at times Tetsuya.

as we sat here I started to see a greyhaired guy not much older than Tetsuya, then he turned around, I should have known.

haizaki Shōgo is not someone I expected to see here. who is his victim this time?

''Tetsuya!'' he come running towards us and then hugged Tetsuya. What?!

''Haizaki-kun, it's been awhile'' Kuroko returned the hug. Haizaki must have been Tetsuya's earlier bandmate. somehow I don't like the sight of them hugging.

they walked a bit away from where we ate, but I can still hear them.

''It has. this time I have something to ask'' he blushed, don't you dare confess your endless love to my Tetsuya, I glared darkly at him. did he know we would be here?

''well tell me''

''tsk.. well I am getting married to Shūzō'' Haizaki said while blushing. well then, I got no worries. Aomine and Kagami started to breath again when they felt Akashi's intimidating aura was gone. Nijimura Shūzō hmm.. I really should have seen that one coming.

'' but you told me marriage is for idiots and a waste of time Haizaki-Kun'' Kuroko said, tilting his head to the side. I blinked, if I won't get married to Tetsuya later in our lives, because of this, I will cut you up in pieces and serve you to a shark, Haizaki.

''yeah, well I still think that, but I can make an exception for Shūzō''

''well, I am happy for you, as to prove it, wait here'' Tetsuya walked to the disk to order.

''one premium Vanilla shake, please'' the girl in the disk smiled brightly before giving him a big milkshake. so he went to buy that.

Kuroko walked back to Haizaki.

''here, this is the most expensive milkshake here, this also means you won't be stealing my mine''

''hahaha! Tetsuya I think you learned enough the first time, it's not like I am hungry it only looks more delicious when other eats and drinks, so I can't help it. but thank you'' Haizaki said with a grin.

''I know, but good thing I have blackmailing material on you, so you won't take it this time''

''oh yeah, like what?''' Haizaki started sipping his milkshake.

''the time I walked in on you and Nijimura-kun, he made you wear a maid cosplay. I have the picture still farmed in at home'' Haizaki spilled out his milkshake and started coughing badly.

''Tetsuya not a word!''

I know Tetsuya and Haizaki were from Secret Shadows, I also know that when people talks about secret shadows I can see pain in Tetsuya's eyes, how come I see happiness in his eyes when he talks to Haizaki. more for Tetsuya's part, I wish Haizaki was his brother. Haizaki is known to be one of the best basketball players and the biggest bully out there, so in my head I know I should never wish it, but to see him like this. even I can't make any sense of must have protected Tetsuya in a way

''Tetsuya, I need you to be the singer in my wedding.'' Kuroko's eyes widened. there was a long pause

''I'll would be honored, thank you'' that was one big smile from Tetsuya...

a part of me hates how Haizaki can make Tetsuya smile like that, another part of me is happy that maybe Haizaki didn't betray Tetsuya, but he might know more about Secret Shadows. I know it's only about the time before I have to ask Tetsuya directly, but till then I need to ask the ones that used to be close to him.

soon Tetsuya, soon.

**End of chapter 11**

**Oh... SHIT O.O It's over 100 followers! O.O and so many favs and awesome reveiws as well! THANK YOU! :D**

**when I started making this story I just hoped I would get at least 20 followers and favs xD just woah...O.O**

**I tried to make this chapter about the semifinal, but everytime I tried it didn't work, felt it didn't suit in at all yet.. so next chapter will be back to the competation. **

**in most stories I have been reading Haizaki is the bad guy and the bad thing Is I quiet like Haizaki, so he can't be one in this story xD... **

**now that the birthday nightmare is over, still got plenty of work to do, but I can relax more :) I might be faster this month with updates. :) or I can try xD**

**Again thank you!**

**Please reveiw ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hate dancing**

**Chapter 12**

**Riko POV**

Stupid Bakagami! we have known Kuroko for more than 3 years now, It shouldn't take us more than 30 minutes to find him at least. Kagami have used 2 hours of our time.

''Aida-san, I apologise for being late Momoi-san fainted after I tried to check if she had a fever, so I took her to the school nurse''

''KYAAAHHHH! please stop giving people a heart attack!'' I will die of this one day..

''I apologise, Kagami-kun told me, you wanted to see me?''

''yes, by the way, where is Kagami?'' trying to get away from me, he will regret this.. I started to drink my apple juice, to calm my nerves

''He met Aomine-kun, they are still in the classroom showing of their love.''

I spurted my juice.

''WHAT!'' of everything you could have told me this was your pick Kuroko.

''well my light novels has teach me that, when you really love someone you will hate every part of them, so Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun share one of the greatest love of all'' we have to make him quit reading them. just because, you really hate someone... Kuroko it doesn't mean you love them. the only times I see Aomine and Kagami together, It looks like they are ready to kill each other.

''well let's go back to why I need to talk to you''

Kuroko-kun only nodded.

''In the semifinal the judged's decided that everyone will get a different music type to sing... I am sorry Kuroko...''

''I see, what is the song Aida-san''

''A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night by IA'' can't he at least act like he is in shock?! or stress more?

''don't worry, sometimes a different can be fun'' Kuroko said giving me a small smile.

I hope you are right because this would be very different

Kuroko-kun.

**Flashback Kuroko**

_''the reason you wanted to meet me today wasn't only because of you wanting me to be your wedding singer, Haizaki I know it's something else.''_

_''your right... that.. assho... I mean your brother is coming back... '' Haizaki said with disgust. that's right they got a few concerts in Tokyo for some weeks now._

_''so you are worried? don't be'' I said giving him a small smile_

_''I'm not worried, I just can't stand the sight of him.'' yup, he is worried.._

_''Haizaki-kun If I win a competition tomorrow I will be singing again. the real problem now is.. I'm going to miss Basketball'' what? Haizaki-kun is hugging me_

_''heh! about time, I will practice with you when you get lonely'' he will? I couldn't help but smile, I have really missed this bastard._

_''Thank you Shogo-kun'' _

_''well do me another favor'' wonder what other favors I can do._

_''what?'' I asked, tilting my head to the side._

_''do something about the tension between you and Akashi, It's annoying and remember destroy Secret Shadows'' the result in him saying that only made me blush madly, is it that obvious?_

_''I will''_

**End of flashback**

**Kuroko POV**

Haizaki-kun is right.. but for the first time I don't know anything myself... my hearts beats faster when I see Akashi-kun, I wanted him away... but now? what do I really want?

sigh...even If I may not look like it I am stressed... I don't want to let anyone down... we got 3 hours to practice this. must not think of Akashi-kun! DON'T THINK OF HIM! oh GOD! the good thing is that the only two will play the song Is Kagami-kun and Takao.. but out of no where Takao got this really horrible idea...

or let's put it this way while Takao and Kagami playes, I and the girls will suffer... we will try to learn one of IA's dances from another video and right now I am close to regretting agreeing to this, everything and more.

''KUROKO! WHAT THE HELL!'' Kagami screamed in shock.

''KUROCHAN! DON'T THROW UP!'' Takao freaked out

''KUROKO-KUN! PLEASE GET UP!'' both the girls screamed in unison

''coming...'' I said.. making no attempt to move.

'' you're not even moving!''

If somebody would try to kill me now, I will thank the kind stranger, for her or his kindness... this dancing and everything is too much... but I got to do it... or do I... now even my mind have a fight against me. I sighed.

''Is Kuroko here?'' Midorima asked, why is he looking for me? oh right, I am his lucky item today.

''oh. Shin-chan, I think Kuro-chan is on his edge of dying''

Midorima looked down

''GHAAAAAA! what you done to him!'' the sight of Kuroko laying there like he is suffering trough torture, this is like a horror movie... was Midorima's only thought.

''we are trying to learn a dance... we still got two hours left.. but for some reason Kuroko-kun hates dancing, by the way, why do you have a bottle of wine with you, that's illegal'' Mikato said

''its Aquarius lucky item today'' Midorima said like it was a matter of fact

''but...'' Mikato continues trying to come to reason with him, but she had to give up.

''then what's your Shin-chan?'' Takao asked

''Aquarius and since Kuroko is the only person I know, who is. he is my lucky item and If I want to be lucky, he has to be lucky'' Midorima said almost as if this was completely normal. but to him it was and always will be.

now it was Takao's turn to lay on the floor while dying of laughter.

Midorima walked over to me, trying to get me to stand up.

''drink this'' Midorima held out a glass with water, but kuroko grabbed the bottle instant without thinking. before Kagami could stop Kuroko from drinking, Kuroko opens it and start drinking. too late...

''Thank you Midorima-kun, you're so kind'' I said even if it taste so bitter. it helps.

Midorima was in shock.

he knew for sure he would suffer later today.

**''why did you try to stop Midorima-kun from his kindness, Kagami?'' **the evilness is back.

''no reason... no..reason... Ijustthoughtitwouldbesmartnottodrinkbeforetheconsert''

''and here I thought you knew Japanese'' normally everyone would hear Kagami yelling at Kuroko, but somehow Kagami looks seriously afraid of him.

**Kagami POV**

Kagami looked at the bottle... fear got to his eyes. it happens again! the nightmare happens all over again! after last time.. Furihata and I had to share the bed for 2 months, lock all doors and windows.

we had to talk to the school nurse for 4 weeks.

''are you in any way scared of me?'' Kuroko asked looking like a demon

''nnn..no'' _yes..._

''well then start practising now, we only got an hour left.'' he orders me just like before and.. why does he takes his shirt off?! better not question it...

**Takao POV**

Takao was in a part where he couldn't even stop laughing, he didn't know what was more stupid, Kuro-chan calling Shin-chan kind, Kaga-chan close to passing out or Shin-chan choice of lucky item.

''Takao let's do this one more time'' what where did he get new energy? now that I pay attention to it.. his voice is so dominating...

we started again, but this time everything was different. a moment ago he was close to dying, now he can dance the whole thing without even a sweat.

after 4 tries, when we were done Kuro-chan went to drink more.

this was the day we all learned, Kuroko must be drunk to dance... he is still really quiet. ''well then, let's go'' his voice is so cold.. I get what they mean..

I hope we make it to the final...

**Aomine POV**

Tetsu is on the stage, somehow the song really don't suit him, he makes it cool and fun with the danching. I manged to make him keep his clothes on. but the song is just not him. I want him to get in the final. but with that song he can't get there...

the dancing might save it. damn it!

_Minna inaku nareba _

_Ii no ni na_

_Shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa _

_Boku to kimi igai no zenjinrui _

_Aragau ma mo naku _

_Te o hikarete sa _

_Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete _

_Kiretetta_

_Ima wa kore de ii n da to _

_Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omou n da_

_Shiranai shiranai _

_Ano miminari wa _

_Yuuyake no naka ni suukomarete kiretetta_

**2 hours later**

**''it will be four people in the final. **

_**nr 8. Sakurai Ryō**__** from the cooking club**_

_**nr 31. Hana Mikto from the lanugise club**_

_**nr 11. Kuroko Tetsuya from the basketball club**_

_**and nr 26 Yoshitaka Moriyama from the host club**_

_**congretoulations and we start the final in 2 hours''**_

_**Midorima Pov**_

MIdorima took Kuroko to the locker room, Kuroko really needs to get the alcohol out of his system.

''you know I hope Sei-kun wins'' everything stopped.

''what?! did you just call Akashi?'' Midorima asked in shock. Kuroko almost never calls anyone by their first name or use a nickname and his voice is so soft. maybe he is starting to get a bit of, his senses back? please be normal again. no matter how annoying you are or emotionless. I rather have you like that.

''you know Midorima-kun... I hope the guy I am in love with wins. I would do anything for Sei-kun'' Kuroko smiled brightly. Is he in love with Akashi?

''do you think he ever could love me?''

''Kuroko you're still a bit drunk... ''

**''ANSWER ME!'' **he went so fast from the over flood of cuteness, too his demon version. no wonder Kagami and his friend looks like they are ready to die any minute... it's like taking orders from Akashi.

''what you really should Kuroko is asking Akashi about this'' we heard steps behind us

''I... can't... I want to know... how could I ever ask Akashi-kun something like this'' looks like the effect starts going off. it's amazing that he hasn't passed out yet.

''ask me what Tetsuya''

**End of chapter 12**

**I started writing this before I left to sweden. so sorry for the wait.**

**I finally got back home from sweden yesterday... even if this is a few days ago..I am sorry but.. this year's Narcon... sucked for me... if other that was going there had a good time I am happy for them at least!^^**

**anyway I can give people some good news out of this.. I cosplayed a neko version of Kuroko and the funny thing is... after I started it so did everyone else that cosplayed him! xD I even got some akakuro and aokuro pictures out of it xD **

**I will put them on deviantart soon^^**

**I won't update anything in a while.. sorry for the waiting.. but I am moving out and school is around the corner... so sorry.. it will be awhile...^^ but I promise I will update as fast as I can!**

**thank you all for the favs/reveiws/followers!^^ you are amazing!**

**and thank you the most for reading the story!^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Win, lose and a bad hangover**

**Chapter 13**

waking up... was I asleep? god, it hurts... why can't I remember anything at all? sigh... what did I do this time. I tried to, sit up. why? my body hurts everywhere!

''what happened?'' I asked I feel like shit... like someone had been throwing up on me. have my body become heavier? but at the same time I am weaker than before.

just what happened?!

my head hurts... my body hurts..so badly... please don't tell me I managed to dance that thing.

I tried to get up from the bed. everything is spinning... I must be at the school nurse room.. this only means one thing...

''please don't tell me I danced that thing..'' I asked thinking no one was there..

''is that the only thing you were worried about... well Tetsuya you tried to take your clothes off, ended up surviving the song, scaring everyone more than normal, wanted to ask me something, I never got to know what it was, before you passed out''

''oh. I see, how long to the final song? how long have I been out!''

''well you are the last singer and the judges used 1 hour break after the first 2 singers to judge them better, so you have slept in 3 hours and it's 20 minutes till it's your turn'' Oh... thank god... what a lovely voice.. what's wrong with me...

''well then...'' I was about to walk out.. hurts so badly.. I ended up falling down.

''Tetsuya the alcohol is still not out of your system, you need to relax here''

''No... I have to win.. or die trying''

''but didn't you want to lose from the start?'' I can feel his smirk right now and I am in the stage of considering killing anyone who smiles to me.

''Akashi-kun I have come so far... I have to try, I don't care if I win or lose.'' I said trying to stand again only to fall right down..

''I'll carry you there'' Akashi said softly with a slight amusement

''Akashi-kun I can managed this myself'' I can't lose more pride for one day...

''really now''

''I have lost too much pride in one day. too...'' as I tried to stand and walk again, the dancing must have destroyed me... I can't even walk normally, at least I didn't have sex with Akashi... because I have the feeling if I did I would have to rest for a few days... don't give up... one step at the time... I HATE YOU WEAK BODY!

I fell right in Akashi's arms

''as amusing it is to see you try this badly.. I think I carry you there like it or not''

''please never talk about this again...'' I mumbled in defeat... Akashi took me up from the floor, carrying me on his back, now he starts walking. why do I feel like I just made him really happy... my heart beats too hard, breathbreath... maybe is the alcohol that are still stuck in my system... I must be heavy for him.

''you are not heavy Tetsuya. we will make you gain weight once you lose''

''that was not a part of the deal Akashi-kun'' I said struggle closer to his back, he smells so good.. without knowing Kuroko put his arms around Akashi's neck. I love this scent... I have always liked Akashi-kun's scent, I have felt it before.. this scent but that was years ago... why can't I remember?

''well who said you had a choice in this''

''does..'' I started..

''Milkshake doesn't count Tetsuya'' I always like how he say my name... I must get back to normal... and how can he be so mean to my milkshake.

''sorry Akashi-kun but I need milkshake, so you can only say that for now'' I said simply

''Tetsuya I always win, you may drink milkshake, but you will eat food''

I halfway glared at him, but his scent makes me so calm... this is a moment that I am happy that he can't see my face.

Kise-kun?

''KUROKOCCHII! are you ok?! ARE YOU NORMAL AGAIN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AKASHICCHII! MY INNOCENT KUROKOCCHIII!'' Akashi glared darkly at Kise, making him freeze. Akashi couldn't punish Kise this time, because of his loudness made Kuroko lean his body closer to Akashi.

''Shut up Kise you're too loud and bright!'' I said, tried to hide my head in Akashi's shoulder.. too much happiness... go away...

''Soo mean! Amoinecchi he is still not completely normal'' Kise said and sulked.

''Tetsu no need to be so mean, even if it's just Kise'' Kise glared at Aomine.

''Aomine-kun my heart is beating like no stop, my body is killing me and Akashi-kun want me to eat.. while all I want right now is someone to take away my headache and the annoying happy people, do you mind?'' everyone was in shock.

''for once Kise was right, oh... Good luck Tetsu, I hope you get well after this'' I always admire Aomine-kun and Kise-kun's smile.. no matter what they always smile...

Midorima-kun keeps his distance for some reason. Murasakibara is eating his candy as normal, While Momoi-san is helping Kise from stop sulking.

''Akashi-kun I feel like I can walk again..''

''fine'' Akashi said annoyed.. did I just disappoint him?... If I would continue to be this close to Akashi-kun my heart most likely would explode and that would be a way to much blood to clean up...

''thank-you'' I said still blushing a bit... trying to look away...

Akashi didn't get a chance to respond before Kuroko started running towards the stage.

''I apologize for being late!''

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!'' everyone screamed

**''CAN YOU EVER SHOW UP NORMALLY!?''** Kagami screamed almost in tears

''shut up already Kagami-kun, my head hurts...'' I said annoyed. Kagami looked a bit scared wonder why.

''So what's the song.. we need a song Kuroko-san'' a girl that worked as a helper for the judges asked. yeah they need to know what the next song is

''one reason from dwb feat fade. Deadmans wonderland''

''cool! I love that song! can't wait!'' the girl had stars in her eyes. she left happily and told the judges

''WHAT! Kuroko! you can take a Japanese song! why use an English intro song from an anime''

''I like the song Kagami-kun'' Kuroko said simply, Kagami sighed in defeat... the song is just how I feel right now.

this will be the last time today. I have to make the best out of this. we walked up on stage.

**''Hello everyone''**

''KYYYAAAAAA! GHAAAAA! GHOOOST!'' sigh... something will never change.

_**''this is my last time singing today! I want to thank you all for voting for us even if the second song was really bad done and I lost a bit of manliness in me on the way, I apologize'' **_everyone laughed a bit hard on that one, good to know I wasn't the only one disliking it

**''well let's start'' **I don't even know why.. I breathed out one last time. Akashi-kun our game ends now! I nodded to the everyone making them start.

**Akashi POV**

_''Slit the throat of reason and reality_

_Cut myself and scream for their insanity_

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end_

_The main attraction of this twisted master plan''_

really Tetsuya... I felt myself smirk. I never thought you would use this song out of everyone. but it suits us both so well..

_''Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze_

_Sleep with one eye open not to be their prey_

_Fist against my face they bring me to my knees_

_The pressure's crushing down so hard_

_I can't break free''_

''Do you think he could ever love me?'' I wish I could hear more of this conversation

_When I can feel my skin crawl_

_When I'm about to crack_

_The hunger for revenge_

_gives me strength to stand_

''I... can't... I want to know... how could I ever ask Akashi-kun something like this'' all my focus was on Tetsuya's voice... why? why did you have to pass out after that.. your voice is always beautiful Tetsuya, but what might scare me the most, I used this song back when I was in high school... as my final.

_''I will be your deadman_

_With nothing but this blood on my hands_

_Stuck in your "wonderland"_

_I just want to make you bleed like me_

_Everyday goes by without a second thought_

_Living in a perfect and controlled project_

_A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite_

_Will I be trapped inside this hell until I die?''_

It's so fun to hear this song again... the only bad thing now... I must talk to Tatsuya.. I am sorry Tetsuya... but you are too much alike me... which is never good.

_''So what if no one cares_

_Enough to make a change_

_I give my bleeding heart out for one reason_

_I will be your deadman_

_With nothing but this blood on my hands_

_Stuck in your "wonderland"_

_I want to make you bleed just like me_

_So make me your deadman_

_With only poison in my veins_

_Stuck in your "wonderland"_

_Stagnated by the passivity_

_I'm gonna make you bleed like me''_

maybe this was your love confession? why are you so quiet Tetsuya, what do you want to tell me?

well one thing is right.. heh..you are in love with me... you might even not know it Tetsuya. but you are mine.. I can't have you liking anyone but me, I was worried for a minute...

normally I would care for every competition I get, make them cry in defeat...

but having you is all I need.

**'' for a month ago now me and Akashi-kun, made a bet... '' **What?! I started running up to the stage I even felt people trying to stop me. I glared at them making them kneel.

''Tetsuya.. what are you doing'' just then the audience started screaming

''LOUDER! WE WANT TO HEAR THIS!''

''OMGGG! KYAAAAA IT'S AKASHI! THE LEADER OF THE EMPIRES''

''KYAAAAAAAA''

''COMMON! TELL HIM!''

I grabbed one of the microphones from one of the backup singers.

**''what do you really want Tetsuya''**

**Kuroko POV**

it took a long time to understand it for me.. but every time I was close to Akashi talked to him, I felt more happy, than I have done for years.. but just as the song was over I felt so lost.. like the whole time I thought I will lose him if I win, I will lose a chance to confess if he win.

what I really want... is clear... but... I can't tell him... I like him.. so badly... but.. just tell him

**''Tetsuya'' **please don't say my name with that voice.. you are making things harder!

**''I want a milkshake''**

**end of chapter 13**

**Song used: one reason by ****DWB ft fade**

**I will use some of my own songs soon... ^^ as you can see I have watched a bit too much bloody anime's lately and when I come across the song I thought.. I want so badly to use unravel but this one suits better as an end of the competition^^**

**still petty much almost dead from the school, sooo hard! some things are finally starting to get a little bit more easy! but still much left... I hate 3Dmax to no end but at the same time I like it a bit as well xD **

**anyway, thank you all for reviews, favs and followers OwO you are amazing! thank you for waiting for me^^ It's always fun for me to see how popular this story have become xD makes me a bit happy... x3**

**what I want to say is...**

**THANK YOU! ^^3**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Result**_

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

_**flashback**_

_''What do you really want Tetsuya'' you...no..yes... I want..._

_''I want milkshake'' what did I just say?! of everything I could say! Akashi looked at Kuroko and started laughing a bit. it's cute how hard he tries was Akashi's only thought. everyone sighed, this is the worst love confession ever.. love? is it? why did I even do this?_

_''Tetsuya are you asking for a date?'' Kuroko only blushed in return and started running away in full speed._

_''If he only could run like that on practice'' Aida said with a sigh..._

_**End of flashback**_

I really messed up, don't think I can face Akashi-kun after that... Kuroko walked a bit far away from the stage. even if no can normally see him, he needed alone time, but unfortunately for him fate would not have it.

''Tetsuya'' what.. that voice. my eyes widened. There were many things I never expected to see again. my brother at the competition was clearly one of them.

''It's been awhile Chihiro.''

''It has Tetsuya''

we hate one and another. to him I am the original and he Is just a replacement of me, a hotter and better version. to Chihiro I betrayed everyone. maybe I am too much alike, Akashi-kun, because what I felt when they were starting to lose made me satisfied. even if Akashi made me start to be longing to give them a huge revange.

''how have you been?'' I asked, never once did we take eyes of each other.

''Good, the band has started winning more again, we are on top in Europa.'' why do you smile like that.

''Is that so? well then I am happy for you'' I said coldly, I am happy for Chihiro, but I will never be happy for the rest of the band.

''Tetsuya, do you ever miss it?'' what? this Is out of character for him to ask.

''miss what? you as my brother or the stupid band?'' I asked annoyed

''both''

''I miss you as my brother and I am tired of pretending you aren't my family Chihiro, as for the band I don't care...'' I expected to be yelled at, to be told I should continue with school. but why does he look so sad? almost like I made him in pain. I never expected Chihiro to hug me so tightly.

''I wish you really weren't my brother Tetsuya. then betraying you wouldn't feel so bad. but let's face the fact I am a better and the hotter version... you will never beat me. no matter what you sing or who you join'' what... why telling me this now?

''why?... did you come all this way only to try breaking me?'' I said in a bored voice. before I knew it Chihiro was hugging me.

''It's no secret why, even the stupid band saw It Tetsuya after you were kicked out. I come here to make you remember your place'' please stop hugging me. this hurts. why do you tell me this?... I looked him in the eyes hoping this would be a joke, sadly no one in my family has the ability to make a joke.

''Chihiro... I...'' Chihiro took his thumb at my mouth, making me stop speak anything at all.

''you won't beat us Tetsuya. even If you get in the pants of the leader in **The empires ** ''

''that might be, but I don't know until I try, beside I already got a pair of pants why should I go in Akashi-Kun's? I don't think they are big enough for both of us'' I said simply giving him a small smile.

''sigh.. your too innocent sometimes.. well good luck'' Chihiro left after that. did he just smile?... I must be imagining things. why am I innocent? we talking about pants here.

''Murasakibara-kun I know you heard everything, don't hide'' It's almost amusing to see him try hiding behind the trashcan, Murasakibara got up.

''I'm sorry Kuro-chin... but I wanted to give you this''

Vanilla shake.

''I don't mind you hearing it Murasakibara-kun, thank you so much for buying me one. should we go to the cake shop after this?'' Murasakibara looked at me with stars in his eyes

**Akashi POV**

you are good at hiding things Tetsuya. for a minute there I thought you wanted to confess to me. heh. but no matter what it's more fun this way. but in few minutes will both of us get to know who lost.

_**''Now what you all have been waiting for the winner, I will start from fourth to first place, when your number and name gets called, get up here and get your prize'' **_everyone was holding their breath

_**''4th place goes to nr.26 Yoshitaka Moriyama from the host club gets flowers and dinner for two'' **_you lost Tetsuya, get ready for the date

_**''3th place goes to nr 3. Hana Mikto from the language club and gets dinner with her club'' **_why do I have this bad feeling.

_**''the second place goes to nr 11. Kuroko Tetsuya from the basketball club he and his club will get one weekend in Kyoto'' **_WHAT! you didn't get first how? everyone was in shock... Tetsuya you were the best of them all, how could you lose? don't tell me... Tetsuya voted for Sakurai Ryō... but Tetsuya couldn't do that.. none of the four clubs was allowed to vote could it be... It was then I saw the last person I wanted to see. Chihiro. now much more things make sense

_**''and the winner is Sakurai Ryō! from the cooking club! congratulation'' **_but Sakurai was good too. but still this doesn't make sense. well, at least you are mine now Tetsuya.

_**Kuroko POV**_

_'remember your place.' _why are does words inside my head? something is wrong and it's not Sakurai-kun winning, he deserved it.. but something else is very wrong... I will understand what later. wait... I lost to Akashi-kun and my club lost... Aida-san will kill me. well, at least I won one weekend in Kyoto...

we all thanked them for everything.

''You did great Sakurai-kun. you deserved it'' I said giving him a small smile.

''Thank you Kuroko-kun! but I am surprised that you didn't win''

''you were better. If I could vote to I would have voted for you'' I said honest, Sakurai blushed a bit.

''sorry! Well, I better go!'' Sakurai said smiling while hurried to get to his club. I walked down the stage.

Aida-san and the club come towards me.

''KUROKO! YOU DID IT!'' what they aren't mad

''I apologize for not winning Aida-san'' I said simply. I am prepared to get killed by her now.

''losing to the only club I have respect for! thank you Kuroko-kun! now we all can get a nice weekend in Kyoto'' Aida happy? this is scary.. am I dead now? so I don't have to confess naked? everyone are in tears! I couldn't help but smile. I know I have to leave this team soon, I just hope it doesn't have to come for it yet. this team is like... home.

''Idiot! don't apologize'' both Kagami and Aomine said in unison.

''DON'T STEAL MY LINE AHOMINE/BAKAGAMI!'' this is really annoying.

''shut up and kiss already'' was Midorima's only response to them

''as if I will ever kiss that'' Kagami looked away blushing a little.

''what do you mean by calling me 'that'! when I am done with you will beg me to kiss you again'' both of them are such a huge idiots.. sigh.. there is no wonder why I want them together.

''Well Tetsuya looks like you lost..'' Akashi said amused... no need to look at me like that even if I lost. Kuroko tried to look a bit away.

''seems like it... Akashi-kun even If I did I am happy you will be the one I will do this with'' I said honestly

''WHAT! arr... A... ARE OOoooour little...kuuuuroko having sex already'' Aida said almost in tears. her being this happy is almost scary.

''no we haven't done it yet, I am waiting for Akashi-kun to be ready'' I said simply.

''Oh...WHAAAAT!'' the whole team screamed in shock.

''Really Tetsuya.. you should know by now. I am always on top'' Kuroko tried to hide his blush

''nothing wrong with trying'' Kuroko sighed in defeat.. while looking at his teammates that was close to, pass out.

''as much as I would like to make you scream for more while pounding deep inside you, I think you have to wait a little longer love'' Kuroko blushed harder by the minute

''how can you say such an embarrassing things Akashi-kun'' Kuroko said hugging Akashi while trying to hide his face in his shirt. good to know you aren't mad at me.

''Tetsuya, don't you dare hide your blush for me'' just because you won doesn't make it your right to see me blushing. I glared at him in his chest

''I am not blushing Akashi-kun''

''Oh. really now. then why don't you prove it'' even if I lost to Akashi-kun, even if I can't stop these feelings... for him... I won't show that I am blushing, just like this game between us, neither of us shows it, we just know it's there.

''I rather not''

''why is that''

''Akashi-kun close your eyes, I won't run away..'' Akashi sighed, but did what Kuroko asked, Kuroko looked at Akashi, Kuroko slowly took his milkshake up

''drink Akashi-kun'' Akashi sipped a bit.

_''and here I thought you would kiss me''_

_''I will, but there is to many people here Akashi-kun'' Akashi sighed and was about to leave with Kuroko when..._

_''Kuroko-kun!'' both the girls come to Kuroko hugging him._

_''Shinota-san, Mikato-san'' gave them both a small smile._

_''I am so happy! we don't have to strip naked and confess to the guy we love'' I see... Aida-san really threatened everyone. I sighed and patted their head.. Akashi looked at the crying girls amused._

''I would never have let her do that to the two of you'' Kuroko smiled, the girls blushed, Akashi glared a bit.

''but Kuroko-kun! I am so happy you finally got yourself a boyfriend, I never thought you would aim so high'' Shinota smirked

''looks like our little Kuroko-kun got taste!'' Mikato said with the same smirk. I don't think I even want to know where this is heading-..

''I think the two of you got the wrong idea'' I said trying to save myself and Akashi-kun

''oh are you telling me you aren't, interest Tetsuya'' damn.. he really enjoys this...

''Kiss already! please!'' the girls asked with puppy eyes. I never knew either of them loved yaoi this much.

Akashi's response was to grab the back of Kuroko's hair making him look in Akashi's eyes... I see it now... I am in love with him. Kuroko took the arms around Akashi's neck before slowely leaning in and kiss Akashi softly, while trying to domenate the kiss. Akashi was a bit suprised by this but return the kiss and responded while showing his toung in Kuroko's mounth and make Kuroko almost lose the balanse by the kiss and show him, he could forget about trying. after some time both of them parted a bit to breath

''well Tetsuya, let's go on that date tomorrow''

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**1\. I know most of you expected Kuroko to win, that's why I let him lose. because the people that really deserve to win, never win-_- and to me this is more fitting in a way.. you know the reason later in another chapter!^^ sorry. but at least.. he did lose to Akashi!^^**

**I also thought now was the perfect time to show the character I hate the most...-_- yes Chihiro is one character I can't stop hating x3 reallyreally sorry!**

**2\. I am halfway done in the next chapter of 7 days as my twin! so don't worry! It will come but, it needs to be completely done first! and I also started writing a new story, but I won't take that story out before one of my Akakuro stories is done! :)**

**anyway!**

**thank you all so much**

**for everything and more!^^ over 100 favs O.O just woah! I will try again to update soon**

**and**

**please review^^ 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**bitter truth**

**chapter 15**

* * *

**Akashi POV**

It's been a long day. now the only thing left Is.

''Tatsuya''

''Akashi, what can I do for you?'' was Tatsuya's politeness what Tetsuya ended up falling for? I thought his own was more than enough.

''come with me'' he walked behind me, we got to Satsuki's office, she Is gone for the night. Tatsuya looks really uneasy. it's almost like he knows what I will ask him, yet he hopes he is wrong. heh, you really are more, easy to read then you let people believe.

''sit down, I only need you to answer some of my questions'' seems like I made him more uneasy. so you really do hide something.

''What do you want to know?'' Tatsuya asked

''Your story with Tetsuya'' just as I said that I could see guilt all over his face.

''we dated...'' and here I thought Tetsuya got rejected.

''yes. go on'' I don't like this.

''3 years years ago, we did whatever we could to hide it from our bandmates.'' I can easily Imagine how that ended how that ended already now.

''but''

''why do you want this story anyway Akashi?'' Tatsuya asked almost in pain.

''don't question me Tatsuya'' the room suddenly become like hell. cold, bad, almost like someone had died here. that was all the feelings Tatsuya had in him right now. only one way out of this.

''after 5 months of dating, we wanted to celebrate, with an expensive dinner, we walked to a hotel, turns out his brother and his teammates were there as well,'' Tatsuya said giving me a bitter laugh. so Tetsuya had sex with someone other than me. well from now and till the rest of his life, he can just forget about that.

''what happened'' Akashi says more like an order

''we were In the elevator kissing, we got up 2 floors and then one of his teammates saw us, he threatened us. we had to check out after that, we ended up in his house... and that was 3 hours away. we tried even harder to hide It and after another 5 months Tetsuya had enough, he told his whole band that he was dating me and was planning to continue that.''

even what all Tatsuya Is telling me sound bad, I know something even worse will come just by looking at him.

''sigh... they didn't like the sound of it. they ignored him, pushed him away and when they heard his brother sing, he got replaced, I remember they told me. the old model was useless and would destroy the bands image and Chihiro was a new a better model, hotter, cooler and would surpass Tetsuya in no time. '' No one says that to what's mine, I will slaughter them mentally tonight and for the rest of their pitiful lives, I will make them wish they never were born.

''Let me guess they wanted Tetsuya back when they started losing?'' I said coldly, doing everything to hold back on my anger.

''yes, they told If he pretended to be straight then It would work, Tetsuya refused them, telling them he would rather be a cleaning lady, then ever sing for them again.'' Tatsuya laughed a bit on that part. that Is so Tetsuya.

''what about his brother'' just as I said that Tatsuya started finally to relax and then gave me a look full of anger and darkness.

''that asshole of a brother told Tetsuya never to sing again and go back to school, have a normal life and give it all up. Mayuzumi was more than happy when Tetsuya agreed. but I know Mayuzumi only did it for his own benefits. after Tetsuya agreed he was a living mess I couldn't help him.. whenever Tetsuya saw me, he was longing to sing, even without even knowing it. after 1 year together we couldn't do it any longer, we broke up. but we ended up as friends.'' so he wants revenge on Tetsuya's brother. interesting.

''I see. anything else'' I asked coldly

'' the person that helped Tetsuya was Haizaki Shōgo he was another bandmate that quit right after Tetsuya got thrown away. he didn't care about Tetsuya. but he hated the reason why he was kicked out'' so far everything I thought seems right. but knowing Tetsuya, I know for sure he is hiding something from me.

''go on'' I said

''as you might already know he is a basketball star now. both he and Tetsuya wanted something new after that stupid band. funny thing Is both of them ended up with basketball and Tetsuya found out why Haizaki protected him and quit.'' Tatsuya said breathing out.

'' because he was in love with Shuuzou Nijimura'' I said. Tatsuya looked at me a bit shocked.

''right... Akashi. please don't betray Tetsuya.'' hmm, you still care for Tetsuya this badly... I don't like this but... It would be fun to see Chihiro and his band breaking, bleeding, dying, screaming in endless pain. hehehehehe... you will get your revenge Tatsuya, just not yet.

''Tatsuya. you don't need to worry about that. I have waited for him ever since I met him 3 years ago'' with that Tatsuya left with a sad smile. you really feel this guilty. as weird as it Is, you might not suit Tetsuya but I think you could be the perfect match for Atsushi.

my theory was right all along and for once I wish I was wrong.

**Next day Kuroko POV**

_''It's no secret why. even the stupid band saw It Tetsuya after you were kicked out. I come here to make you remember your place'' _

''_you won't beat us Tetsuya. even If you get in the pants of the leader in __**The empires **_''

why? his words still clinging in my head? I still don't get how I can get In Akashi-Kun's pants, how am I supposed to walk in them? when he is already in them? it makes no sense.

but I know my place now. I will get my brother back and I will make Secret shadows leave me alone. once and for all.

**'Dingdongdingdongdingdong' **

stupid doorbell

I took a big shirt on, I already have boxers on so this should be no trouble. I find some pants later.. what's the worst thing that can happen?

I walked to the door, slowly opening It. So It was true, Akashi-kun Is here... now I regret not putting the pants on. he looked up and down at me with a bit of a shock in his face and then smirked, I tilting my head to the side, what did I do this time? must be the pants. damn it! Chihiro now I can't stop thinking about pants! I mentally screamed at myself.

''Tetsuya are you trying to seduce me?'' Akashi asked huskily, huh?

''where did you get that idea Akashi-kun?'' I asked, I still got no clue what's going on but, I just let him in the house.

''just call me Sei, Tetsuya'' Akashi-kun said with a smirk, walking to the kitchen, he sat down on the chair, I handed him a cup with tea and then bend down to open the kitchen drawer. why do I feel like his eyes are on me?

''Yes, may I ask what are you doing here Akashi-kun?'' I asked, still looking for bread. Chihiro must have taken It again...

''did you forget about our...'' why did he get so quiet, oh well must be for the mess with the press after the school contest.

''Oh. I see, that Is fine Akashi-kun'' I bent further down to open another drawer to see If It was something to eat there. damn! Chihiro! no more bread!

''Tetsuya, you making It really hard for me to hold back right now.''

''Is that so? well then my apologize'' Akashi got up from his chair leaning over Kuroko making him feel every detail of his chest

why is Akashi-kun leaning so close to me?, I struggle to get loose. he yanked me closer, I lost balance and fall on top of him. Trying to get up but his arms is, around me I can't get away, I feel a pair of dominating lips on my neck, licking my neck

''mmhf what are.. you doing?''

''marking you'' he said smirking, what?!

**Riko POV**

Kuroko was in the gym with a big hickey on his neck and messier hair than normal.

''Kuroko what happened?!'' Kagami asked in shock, the hickey looks so bad.. is he in pain?!

''It must be his girlfriend!'' koganei says with enthusiasm

''but doesn't he have a boyfriend?'' I asked. I thought him and Akashi-kun were dating. they made it so obvious during the competition, because of the two of them girls as started making fan-books with pictures of them... I even told Kuroko about this, but how come he is not worried at all.

''WHAT!'' how could those idiots not notice this.

''no maybe he was In a fight...'' Izuki thought out loud, yeah right. Kuroko is not that stupid, it's more of a thing Bakagami could do.

I wonder what Akashi did to him.

Kuroko blushed madly and then tried to walk away... now I really want to know. Kuroko never show any type of emotion, this.. this is weird...

''tell us Kuroko, we will help you In any way we can!'' Aida asked sweetly.

''I fell down from the stairs..'' Kuroko says with his face now back to normal, I can actually believe that... that was not what I expected to hear... the whole team looked shocked at Kuroko. did we all just heard that

every one of us looked at him a moment and then died of laughter

''you should be more careful''

Kuroko-kun I can easily tell It's more than just that.

**Kuroko POV**

I think I maybe will try to kill Akashi-kun... I was late to school because of him, blaming me for looking tempering, when I did nothing and then you had to lean over me and bite my neck. I tried for 2 hours to hide that bite mark with foundation and kit, but then he redo It 8 times! now my teammates keep asking If I am fine, It all his fault!

* * *

**End of chapter 15**

**sorry for the waiting :( I was almost done 3 weeks ago then something happened and I lost the whole chapter, so really sorry! my plan all along was 15 chapters but it seems like I have to aim for some more xD**

**anyway thanks for favs, reviews, and followers^^**

**now that this chapter finally is done. I can start on the next one, this time, I promise you don't have to wait for as long as this time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Learning...**

**Chapter 16**

**Kuroko Pov**

something is wrong... I have felt it since yesterday. Akashi is hiding something... I looked at a picture of Akashi-kun, there is something he is hiding. how badly I wish he would just ask me... I have known for a time now I have already lost the battle against Akashi-kun. I have fallen for him... way to fast... I don't love him, love is a strong word.. but I want him close to me...

sigh... this might be about time to confess, no I need him to stop investigating me.

He must know something because Himuro-kun asked me to meet him today.

''Tetsuya''

''hello Himuro-kun. may I ask what I can do for you?'' it's been so long. I have missed him so badly... but. something is off.

''sigh. please just call me Tatsuya already... why did Akashi come to me asking about our past?'' bingo. it's connected. but WHAT!

''What?! Himuro-kun that makes no sense'' did Akashi-kun really ask him? why? I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about Chihiro and Himuro-kun by now. but I didn't know he figured it all out how badly I wish he would just ask me.

''He asked about what happen to your band and that Assho... I mean your brother. he also asked me about your life story with Haizaki and...''

''so in other words.. he forced you to tell everything'' typical Akashi... that idiot!

''I am sorry... he gave me no choice!'' don't look so guilty... all this was my fault. no, the bands fault. one thing I always loved about Himuro-kun... he was and is always honest about everything.

''it's not your fault Himuro-kun. stop blaming yourself... how things ended was none of our faults, but right now I want to see you move on with your life. I don't want you to be stuck with your mind on me forever and you know that...'' Kuroko said softly.

''I will always blame myself on how things ended... but I am thankful Tetsuya...'' why must you blame yourself this much...

''so am I, Himuro-kun. they say first love never ends well. I think a part of that was right. but I got you for a friend Himuro.'' Kuroko smiled an honest smile.

''before I leave... will you please call me by my first name... like you did before? Himuro-kun from you don't feel right.'' sigh... I can't just let the past be, past... and I do own Himuro that much.

'' you win, Tatsuya'' I said, with a sad smile on my face.

''thank you. Tetsuya, please don't be sad'' he hugged me, his warmth... I could fall asleep like this.

''Tatsuya''

''yes'' this will be hard to ask.

''will it be alright if I was falling for someone?'' I asked

''hehe. Tetsuya, I already know what Akashi feels for you. don't worry. but if he makes you cry I will make him bleed'' Himuro-kun you never change. I smiled softly.. sigh... I wish I still loved him. but how badly I like Akashi-kun can never change now.

''sigh, I know'' I smiled. you seem to be the only person to make me smile, even in the worst moments.

thank you.

**Another place Aomine POV**

'' HOW DARE YOU ORDER THE SAME THING AHOMINE!'' Kagami yelled

''THAT IS MY LINE BAKAGAMI!'' Aomine responded just as angry.

Kise dared both of them to go on a date, just to see how it go. Kagami was sold the moment he heard Kise had something to learn him in basket and Aomine would get 5 magazines of Mai-chan

now both of them regretted everything.

''sigh. look Ahomine... I am sorry.'' Aomine looked shocked at Kagami's out of nowhere apologies. Him apologize? this makes no sense, now I am even more curious to his apologize.

''what for? it's both our faults for agreeing to this in the first place'' I said annoyed.

''No. if I didn't hide from Kuroko's monster a week ago this would never have happen'' really this is his conclusion to why he apologizes?. the hell...

''It's a dog! stupid Bakagami'' I said,

''shut up'' Kagami said glaring at me annoyed. heh. somehow he really does look a little cute. oh god, this is wrong.

''Aomine''

''yes.''

''let's get out of here and play some basket'' Kagami says with a grin. this is a different kind of cute. Tetsu is stunning cute, but Bakagami is more like I want to hit you and crash you to the wall kind of cute.

what the hell am I thinking? must suck for Kagami to know I used to play basketball back in high school.

''sure, be prepared to lose''

**Next day **

Aomine and Kagami played basket for so long the day before, that both ended up falling asleep on the basketball court. Kagami snuggled closer to the warmth while Aomine pulled Kagami closer to him.

''aww... so cute, I knew the date ended well,'' Kise said cheerfully.

''ugh..''

''Kisechin, don't wake them up, I need blackmail material so they buy me cake'' Murasakibara took some pictures with his phone.

''You need what?'' both say in unison. Waking up by the sound of the phone. then slowly looked at each other.

''GHHHAAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!'' Kagami screamed.

''THAT IS MY LINE BAKAGAMI! nevermind that. Give Mai-chan to me already'' Aomine gave Kise an annoyed look.

''but first show me what you can make me learn in basket'' Kagami said giving Kise his full attention.

''Hey I am first here Bakagami'' Aomine said almost jealous by this

''Shut up Ahomine'' Kagami responded glaring.

Kise sighed. those two own no shame... Kise handed Aomine the 5 issues of the model.

''WAIT A moment here! This is not MAI-CHAN'' out of all the 5 he found the only one that wasn't of his beloved Mai-chan.

''Aominecchii, she is cute too''

''I don't care about that! I want big Titts! I mean even Bakagami has bigger'' Kagami threw the ball hard in Aomine's head.

''I am not a girl Ahomine! and Kise show me later. I am hungry so I am leaving'' Kagami said coldly and left

''see what you did Aominecchii, you might even lose Kagamicchii for good this time''

''Shut up! WE ARE NOT DATING! stupid Kise!''

''by the way Minechin. I want cake''

''by your own!''

''I have this picture'' just as Aomine saw it he knew he was screwed.

''fine, see the two of you back to the studio'' Aomine was more than annoyed with himself now. after both Kise and Murasakibara left.

''stupid picture... why must he look so cute''

**Another place Aida POV**

this is bad. we can't get to Kyoto before three more weeks. I need Kuroko to has his full focus on basketball. but Akashi also needs Kuroko in two weeks for a concert. I have tried everything to get the teachers to understand but... nothing works... we need to leave this Friday, but it's a big test so we can't. and we are a team so everyone must come.. after the second week is our first big test in a while.

''you seem troubled Riko, let me guess the school won't allow you to take your club to Kyoto until two more weeks, the same time as Tetsuya has to be at **The empires **concert with me'' sigh... this is what things has come to... now I got to the point where I got to talk to Kuroko's boyfriend. I feel like my pride is killing me by doing this...

''Wait how did?! sigh... what can I do.''

''hmm... you are going to Kyoto right for that weekend. you know Riko.. our concert will be in Kyoto as well. we can borrow Tetsuya one night... then you get him back the rest of the weekend''

''thank you...'' I smiled in relief. Akashi was about to leave.

''Akashi-san. wait'' Akashi turned around

''come with us to the hot spring. it will be easier for you and us''

''Riko. I agree. let's meet by the train in two weeks'' Akashi says. why does it seem's like he is planning something? well, it's back to make a new practice plan.

Yes! things go perfectly! now I don't have to wait for three weeks.

I have no more worries for that weekend.

''Oh for the love of god Ahomine! I said it is fine!'' Kagami was just getting in the gym. is he talking to himself? that's when I saw.. Aomine Daiki is here too?

''you are clearly still annoyed'' what kind of fight did those two had...

''that's because you won't stop stalking me'' is Kagami blushing? I always thought he would be on top... seems like Kuroko-kun was right after all...

''it's not stalking!'' Aomine yelled back.

sigh... those two are like a married couple...

''Aida-san?''

**''GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''**

KUROKO! howhowhow... HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN HERE!

**end of chapter 16**

* * *

**I was thinking since it is may 18th. my birthday today. I updated two stories!^^ so now I am 25.. guess time pass quickly. xD I don't feel that old xD I don't even look like my age xD but you are never too old for yaoi^^ **

**as for the time in the story.**

**but another thing. first of all sorry if I offended anyone in chapter 15. I needed a bit dark chapter and the story to continue. You all can hate me as much as you want. It's ok! I will, either way, make this story my way xD you will get a lot of information in other chapters that will come as well in this story. :) it is a time and a place for everything. :)**

**anyway, thank you all for reading my story!^^ **

**NOW CAKE! OwO**


End file.
